The Chosen Path
by StorySpinner24
Summary: Rhiannon knows how the story should end, but when a strange woman offers a chance to change the ending, will she be able to do it? Can she find a place in this new world, save the lives of those who died far too early, and maybe even... find love? (Thorin,OC) (Fili,OC) (Dwalin,OC) (Kili,Tauriel)
1. The Journey Begins

**This is my first fanfic so please let me know what you think. If there are any words left in Elvish, Khuzdul, or any other language, there will be translations in the bottom comment section as well as any songs that I include. I plan for this to be a long story so I hope you enjoy and stick with me through the long haul.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 _*Elvish*_

/Khuzdul/

 _Music (centered)_

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own anything created by Tolkien. I only take credit for my OCs and the deviations from the story we all know and love.**

Chapter 1

~The Journey Begins~

* * *

Rain. Cold. Hunger.

The splatting rain echos around as a stomach growls in the shadows. A girl stumbles from in the dark. Her hands shake as she tries to rub them together for some kind of warmth. Her breath turns to frost in the air. The world swirls and she stagers to a rough wall, cutting her hands. She looks into the puddle at her feet. Her matted white hair and lavender eyes staring back at her. She runs her hand across the scar along her left cheek as the world starts to go fuzzy.

'Just count Rhiannon. 1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3… Breathe in, Breathe out.'

She slides down the wall and wraps her arms around her knees. The city is bustling, but the sounds fade away as it starts to downpour.

Rain. Cold. Hunger.

'If I stay here, I'll freeze to death. I have to keep moving.'

Slowly, she lifts herself up off the ground and makes it to the mouth of the alley. No one notices her as she focuses on taking one step after another but she starts to sway shakily. All of a sudden, the ground is coming up to meet her. She vaguely notices the headlights and horn of a car before everything fades to black.

* * *

Suddenly everything is quiet. She slowly open her eyes and sees a pearly ceiling. Gazing around, she looks out at a vast, dark ocean lit by moonlight. Raising slowly, she sits up on the lounge chair she was resting on in the middle of what seems to be a large balcony. Alabaster columns and railings encircle the the edge and the onyx floors feel like they are swirling. The waves crash against the shore far below.

"Finally awake my dear?"

Rhiannon sharply turn to see a woman cloaked in the shadows, the only distinguishable features at this distance is her pewter grey dress and ashen cloak. And of course how tall she was, 'I'm 5' 7"... she must at least be 7 feet tall!'.

She looks the woman up and down in wonder, "Who are you?"

"I will tell you in a while, for now let me check you over, traveling between worlds can be very stressful."

The mystery woman takes a few steps forward and slowly removes her hood. Rhiannon gasps at the woman's beauty. Her skin shines like the moon, except for the teardrop markings under her eyes that shine like sapphires, and her hair flows from over her shoulders like starlight wrapped in silk. The most striking feature was her eyes; the color of smoke and seeming to hold the wisdom and sorrow of centuries.

"Let me take a look at you." She helps the girl take off her backpack and hoodie.

Rhiannon sits up straight and places her feet on the floor. Her shirt and jeans cling to her from the storm she was in just moments ago noticing it is seeping into the lounge, 'I should get up before I ruin it.'

She starts to stand but the woman raises her hand to stop her.

The lady smiles sweetly, "Do not worry about it my dear, the rain will not affect the chair."

"H-how did you…?", the girl stutters with awe.

A secret smile plays upon the woman's face before continuing, "As I said before, you will learn all in due time… that is, if you chose one of the paths set before you."

She inspects the girl's arms and hands.

"You seem to not have major physical injuries, minor scrapes and weariness", her smile slowly becomes saddened, "your emotional scares however are not so easily healed, but time would be able to mend those well."

She passes her hands over the cuts on the girl's palms, stitching them back together.

The girl quickly turns her hands over, inspecting them in shock, "How is this possible? What are you?"

"The more important question is which path you will chose to take."

Stopping her inspection, the girl looks suspiciously at the woman, "You keep mentioning a path. Where am I and what are these paths you are talking about?"

The lady draws up to her full height, resting her folded hands against her flowing skirt.

"I cannot tell you all I know, but I will give you the simplest answers that I can. You, Rhiannon Heddwyn, are at a crossroads and the decision you take here will not only affect your life but all of those who you would meet along the way. Your choices set before you is accept your fate from your old world or to create a new future for yourself in this one."

Rhiannon nervously thinks about her last memories before waking here, "And what, exactly, is my um… fate in my world?"

With a sad smile the lady sits next to the girl and grasps her hand, "My dear, your story in that world came to a close."

"A close?"

"If you were to choose to go back to your old world, you would pass on into the afterlife."

Rhiannon pulls her hand away from the woman and stands quickly, "How could you say that? I'm standing right here, breathing, thinking, how can you say that I'm dead?"

She paces back and forth, her shoes squeaking on the smooth floor, and wrings her hands.

"My sweet Rhiannon—"

"This has to be a dream, I passed out on some sidewalk somewhere and am hallucinating. You aren't real, none of this is real. It can't be!"

"You must calm your mind, this does not have to be an ending for you, but a wondrous beginning and the chance for an even brighter future. I know your feeling scared and your past has been—"

Rhiannon immediately stop pacing and look down at the woman where she sits on the lounge. Her's hands clench into fists.

"Stop! You don't know anything! How on Earth could you know anything about how I am feeling?! Not even an hour ago I was in the streets fighting for my life, you know nothing about what my life has been like."

The woman stands with the regality of a queen and pins down the waterlogged girl with a look.

"Rhiannon. I understand that this anger comes from grief for your lost future in that world, confusion at your current state, and fear for what lies ahead. Your mind may be muddled now but you must heed my words for they are the truth."

The lady's words are filled with an unearthly power that seems to pull the air out of the room. Though Rhiannon is still confused by everything that's happening, she feel a sense of peace and hope wash over everything.

She doesn't say anything as the lady slowly comes closer and lifts the girl's face, "You wanted to know who I am when you first awoke, do you still wish to know?"

Properly chastised, Rhiannon only nods her head, eyes downcast.

"My dear, you know my name, although you do not know that I belong to it."

"How do I know you?"

"From the stories of your world, one particularly that is near and dear to your heart. One created by many voices melding together with that of the creator Eru."

"Eru?"

All the books, poems, and songs Rhiannon has ever heard or read throughout her life run through her mind. She combs though their lores, trying to remember every detail possible.

'He's not from Homer's Iliad and Odyssey, the Irish and Celtic songs my mother taught me before she…', She closes her eyes in pain taking a deep breath before continuing to think on it, ' he's surely not some wizard from Harry Potter…'

Sighing, she look out the window and notices the moon seeming to set on the horizon.

'It's getting really late…', something starts nagging at the edge of her mind, 'wizards… late… a wizard is never late…'

Suddenly everything clicks into place. She looks at the woman in shock.

"Wait wait wait… Middle Earth?! You mean to tell me I am in Middle Earth? Right now? I am in a fictional world? Right now?! H-how is this possible? I thought it was make believe! Fiction!"

She laughs softly at the girl's shock and energy. "Well, we are not technically in what you know as Middle Earth, we are currently in my halls located in Valinor."

She grasps both of the girl's hands in hers. Rhiannon looks into the lady's eyes, seeing ancient wisdom swirling in their depths.

"My dear sweet child, I am known to those in Middle Earth as Nienna, the Lady of Mercy, Pity, and Mourning."

Everything seems to stop.

"Lady Nienna? THE Lady Nienna? The Valar who wept over the Two Trees and helped bring the Sun and Moon into existence? The one who turns grief into hope? Are you serious?"

Nienna smiles at her with appreciation and humor, "Yes, I am indeed serious and impressed by your detailed knowledge about our history. But, my young one, you are forgetting something far more important than my identity."

"What can be more important than me meeting one of the guardians of one of my favorite worlds?"

She leads Rhiannon back to sit on the lounge. Nienna's voice rings with hope, "Becoming part of a story with an ending of needless sorrow and turning it into one of hope. That is why I used my power to call you here at the exact moment you would move into this world most easily… though it does grieve me that you had to go through so much in your life in the meantime."

Rhiannon turns away, her eyes start to tear up, "…you know of my past?"

Neinna gently rests her hand against the cheek farthest from her to pull Rhiannon's face to look at her. She notices the tears slowly building in the girl's eyes and brushes them away with a sad and knowing smile.

"Yes my dear, I know of your father, your mother, and how hard this past year has been on you. But I can also see the hope in the future you would shape if you choose to be a part of this story."

"You said I could help end needless sorrow, who would I be helping? What point in time would I come into the story?"

"I can not tell you that for even I am not certain, my knowledge stems from Eru Ilúvatar wishing for this change. He allowed my brother, Mandos, and his wife, Vairë, to allow me to gaze upon the ending of one of our tales told in your world. I do not know what path you will need to take on this journey, just that if you chose to, you shall become a defining part of the fate of Arda and the fates of those you will meet."

Rhiannon tries to process everything she is being told, 'This all sounds so crazy…'

The Lady tucks a strand of Rhiannon's hair behind her ear before taking a breath and continuing, "I must tell you before you choose your path, that even if you want to take up this journey, nothing can be guaranteed. Once you choose this world, the path ahead will not be set in stone. Some things you will be able to change everything, others only small details."

Rhiannon stand and walk to the windows, thinking seriously over what she has been told. She leans against the columns and looks back at Nienna.

The Valar's eyes turn very serious, "I must also tell you that just because you decide to choose this path does not secure your life. The dangers in this world are very real and you will be facing them at every turn along your way. The pains both physical and emotional that you have faced till now will be nothing compared to those that await you, there may even be times you wish for death instead of continuing on."

Rhiannon thinks of all the times she cried over the stories of Lúthien and Beren, Frodo Baggins the ring-bearer, the Quest for Erebor. Remembering with dread the things that she would have to face, 'In this world, there is pure evil... Morgoth, Sauron, Orcs, Goblins, War... I will see people die and will have to fight and kill if I want to survive... How can I face all of that?'

"This choice is yours alone. I have told you the dangers and possibilities the journey can have, but not of your other option. You can choose to let your own story end within your old world. You will be able to pass on in peace and with no pain, no longer worrying over you past or your future."

Suddenly all Rhiannon can see is her mother's smile, the Celtic lullabies she sang, baking sweets together, her laughter as they ran around the house, and finally the last moments before her mother passed away.

Nienna's voice radiates power as she says, "You and you alone can choose, whether you take up the journey or pass on in peace. You will not be able to linger in Valinor for infinity, so think carefully. Once you choose your route, you may not take it back. I shall leave you to your thoughts. Let me know once you have decided."

She turns away walking through one of the grand archways leading further into her halls, giving Rhiannon the privacy of the balcony to decide what to do.

She turns her gaze to the sea.

'I have the chance to not only read or watch my favorite story, but to be a part of it. Yet the idea of facing something pure evil that's trying to kill me…', a familiar shiver of fear goes down her spine.

'On the other hand, I could choose to see my mother again… It feels like ages since I saw her…'

She closes her eyes, her mind reeling with the weight of what she must choose.

'How can Lady Nienna possibly think I can do this? I couldn't even stand up to my father let alone a dark lord of pure evil… I'm just one girl who has nothing and no one. I can't even know I will survive let alone succeed in making it to the end of the story let alone saving anyone. Who knows, instead of helping for the better, maybe I end up making the ending even worse…And what I would give to see my mother again, smiling at me like she always did. To hear her voice and speak to her has been was all I could've asked for over this past year…'

Her thoughts trail on and on as she raises her eyes to the moon setting on the edge of the water, 'Morning is almost here, time is running out…'

Her mother's voice spears though the thoughts, 'My darling lass'

She sees her mother on her deathbed, the last night they spoke…

'You must not weep for me, I got to spend my days with you, the greatest blessing I was given in this life. Do not loose yourself in this pain, there will come a time when you will have to choose to keep pushing forward or to give up. Do you remember what I've always told you sweetie?'

Rhiannon takes a shaky breath and quietly whisper the motto her mother truly lived by.

"Opportunities are like sunrises, if you wait too long, you will miss them."

Her mother's voice rings out again, 'That's right my love. Never be afraid to take a leap into the unknown, you have the strength within you to face anything'

Tears stream down her face remembering the hug they shared afterwards, "Thank you mom, I miss you so much…"

Turning from the sea, she walks into the hallway and into a grand room. Tapestries hang from the walls in remembrance, some of the stories Rhiannon knows, like that of Lúthien grieving for Beren at Mandos' feet, and others that she does not. She sees Lady Nienna resting on a beautiful throne that looks like it is made of pearl.

"My dear, have you made your choice? Will it be a journey? Or the forever peace?"

Taking a deep breath, the girl steels herself before saying her choice. She wipes away any trace of her tears and smile excitedly at the Lady, "I'm ready for a quite unexpected journey."

Lady Nienna stand and walks over to Rhiannon. She smiles warmly at the girl before embracing her.

"My dear girl, your courage and love for this world and those who live in it will be your guides on this journey. Trust in yourself and you will accomplish many things. I will also insure that you will not be unarmed in your endeavors."

The air hums as she begins to speak in Quenya, " _Quellë rillë yávio kale carnë rinquaresse nai stephano lalaith khilai vanave rómen nuin helka hrívë tenne tuilë londe_."

She flashes a radiant smile and kisses Rhiannon's forehead.

"Go with my blessing dear one, your path is a great one. Take care my child and safe journey."

Rhiannon can't help but smile, excited to see the world fade away into mist and laughingly says,

"Let the journey begin!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review telling me what you think!**

 **Quellë rillë yávio, kale carnë rinquaresse, nai stephano lalaith, khilai vanave rómen, nuin helka hrívë, tenne tuilë londe**

 **Fading Brilliance of Autumn, Shine red in December, May laughter be hers, May it follow the one fair-haired like sunrise, Under the ice-cold Winter, Unto a Spring Haven**

 **"An Elvish Blessing" is the creation of Lucia Deetz on Youtube.**


	2. The Grey Pilgrimage

Chapter 2

~The Grey Pilgrimage~

* * *

Rhiannon's mind wakes up faster than her body. Her head throbs and aches, 'Did I hit my head on the curb or something?' Slowly she brings her hand up to rub her forehead to check for a bump. 'Huh… nothing. Oh well, at least it stopped raining.'

She feels a gentle breeze rustle her hair as a conversation floats in the air.

 _*What do you think she is? She just appeared at the docks. We took her to the halls of healing and could find no injuries.*_

 _*I do not know Círdan… I don't recognize her clothing from any place I have visited… She is the size of a dwarf but has the features of man. For her to suddenly appear here is very interesting…*_

At the mention of dwarves her eyes snap open.

Quickly sitting up she sees that she is not on the street in some big city but in a fanciful room covered in beautiful carved walls. Most of the carvings depict the sea, starlight, and ships. There are elegant pillows all around the room, giving it a sophisticated feel. She slowly gets off the bed she was resting on and walks over to the mirror on the far side of the room. Her reflection shows nothing out of the ordinary; she still has on her dark blue jeans, black t-shirt, and her old sneakers, though her hoodie is nowhere to be seen. She keeps searching and finally finds her backpack tucked away in a corner of the room with her hoodie inside.

'It wasn't a dream…', finally realizing that everything that just happened was real, her head starts to pound harder.

 _*You don't think she could be a halfling do you?*_

 _*No no no, she is much too tall and strange to be a hobbit, most of their kind never venture out of their towns let alone end up in an Elvish city of all places. No she is something else entirely.*_

Tired of hearing their discussion about what she is, she marches over to the door of the room, pulling it open wide.

 _*Could you please speak a little quieter, my head is throbbing and I have gone through quite a lot in the last hour or so.*_

Both of the men before her jump at her sudden entrance. One of the men has long, flowing, silver hair partially pulled behind his head with a leather tie and a neatly kept beard that reached the base of his neck. He had to be over 6 and a half feet tall. His clothing seemed like they were easy to move in; a light brown shirt and black pants. He had a light blue jerkin with a few round, sea-blue gems embroidered on it, the largest of which was centered in the middle of his chest and seemed to be the clasp that held it closed. He has a dark brown cloth tied around his waist that, based on the residue, was mainly used to wipe his hands on. His shoes seemed to be black, calf high boots with what looks like sawdust covering their soles.

The other was much more simple looking, his wavy grey hair was brushed back and kept in place by his grey pointed hat. He was a few inches taller than the first man and his beard was much more wild. The only other noticeable features of the second man was his tall wooden staff and long, grey, woolen robes.

Rhiannon quickly realized who one of the men was, _*Gandalf? Is it really you?*_

The men look at each other questioningly before the unknown one strokes his beard, _*Do you know this woman Mithrandir? She seems to know you.*_

Gandalf shakes his head, _*I've never seen her before, at least not that I can remember,*_ he finally turns to the girl again, with a twinkle in his eyes, _*tell me my dear, what is your name?*_

 _*Oh! Yes! I'm so sorry for not introducing myself sooner. My name is Rhiannon Heddwyn.*_

The other man steps forward, now she could see he was in fact an elf, _*You do not seem like a Dúnedain yet you know the language of the elves, not a common trait among men.*_

She looks confused, _*No, I'm not a Dúnedain, though I don't see why that matters, I don't know either Sindarian or Quenya besides what they are called.*_

Gandalf chuckles along with the ellon, _*I disagree my dear, your Sindarian is very good for someone who claims to not know it, don't you think Círdan?*_

Rhiannon looks at them trying to decide if they are actually crazy, when she realizes that she has in fact been speaking another language. Shocked at the thought, she grasps her throat and looks between the two of them, "I've been speaking Elvish? But how?"

An elleth appears in the doorway, _*My lord, the elves from Lothlórien who are departing for the Undying Lands have arrived. We must get you ready for their departure.*_ She eyes Rhiannon wearily.

Círdan waves her off _, *I will be right there.*_ The female elf curtsies then leaves through the door.

"Unfortunately this is where we must part Lady Rhiannon, I am sure Mithrandir will take good care of you from here on out." He bows slightly before them both, _*Feel free to stay here as long as you need*_

As he leaves, she remembers where she heard his name before, "Is he really Círdan the Shipwright? Lord of the Grey Havens and keeper of the Five Wizard's secret identity?"

Gandalf prickles at the mention of the Istari, suddenly looking at her critically, "How do you have this knowledge? Only a select few should."

'Probably shouldn't have started with that,' She sighs.

"I was sent here by the Lady Neinna. She said that there were things that Eru doesn't want to happen and that I can somehow change it. I come from Earth, a different world from this one, where all of this is a fictional story. That's how I know of you and your mission, as well as many other people's. I think that's part of why she brought me here."

He at least had the decency to look shocked. "Well my dear, I think I may understand exactly what's going on here. You have been Blessed by the Lady Nienna. Receiving a blessing from the Valar is very rare, but not unheard of. Based on what you say, I would not be surprised if you could speak all the languages in Middle Earth for Lady Nienna knows all languages that have ever conveyed sorrow."

He gives her a stern look, "If you do know what the future holds, I think it would be best that you keep it secret, even from me. Anything you say could cause a ripple, changing the actions that allow you this foresight. You must only change the things that are absolutely necessary; knowledge is powerful and you never know who could be listening to use it against you."

His eyes say that he is speaking of a truly dark power; Sauron.

'That makes sense, but…' Crossing her arms, Rhiannon thinks about where to go from here.

"How am I supposed to know where to start? I don't know when the things I'm supposed to change will happen."

"Hmmmm." He grasps his staff with both hands and puts his weight on it. He thinks for a while before smiling at a thought, "I think I may know the perfect place to start. Follow me." He walks to the door.

Rhiannon slings her backpack over her shoulder before following him, "Lead on."

After grabbing supplies for traveling, they make their way to the stables. A beautiful chestnut horse stares at them from his stall.

Rhiannon goes to pet the horse on the nose, but stops and looks questioningly at Gandalf.

He smiles and reaches for her backpack, "Go ahead my dear, I'm sure he would appreciate it." He begins to get a saddle ready for the journey as she lovingly strokes his nose.

"Where will we be going?" She slowly scratches the steed's forehead.

"There are a couple of people I think you are meant to meet in Bree. We will want to make haste, even on horseback it will take us two full days. We will need to stop in Hobbiton tonight and should be in Bree by tomorrow evening." He finishes settling the horse pack with their supplies and reaches out to her. "Are you ready?"

"I am," she grabs his hand and he helps her get settled on the saddle. He slings himself over the horse behind her, grabbing the reins. They slowly make their way to the gate of the city when they come across Círdan.

"Already away with her are you Mithrandir? No doubt taking her on some sort of journey. So my lady, have you revealed your secrets to our dear wizard?" He smiles up at them with his arms crossed over his chest. He must have just came from the docks, finished with his duty for the Lothlórien elves' departure. He is clothed in much more regal robes, colored with every shade of the water in the bay with accents of the grey to mimic the stone surrounding the city.

"Indeed she has and her quest seems to be in alinement with that of my own." Gandalf's eyes get a knowing gleam to them.

Círdan's smile gets a bit more serious as he nods, "Then I wish you a swift and safe journey." He looks at Rhiannon, "I hope we meet again someday my lady."

She smiles down at him, "I'm sure we will," she bows her head slightly, _*May fair winds find you*_

He smiles broadly at the traditional farewell for those in service to the Valar of Water, _*And may Ulmo guide you to safety, Lady Rhiannon*_ He cheekily looks at the wizard, "Oh, and to you as well my old friend."

Gandalf chuckles at his antics, "Till we meet again, my friend." And with that he nudges the horse into a gallop.

Looking back, Rhiannon sees Círdan raise a hand in farewell before disappearing in the distance. She turns to face forward.

"We will be taking the Great East Road, it will lead us straight into the Shire." Gandalf steers the horse along the dirt road, stirring up the dust behind them.

* * *

A few hours have passed when Rhiannon sees a sign saying in Hobbitish script "Micheal Delving" and looks quizzically up at Gandalf, "Where will we be staying? I don't have any money from this world for an inn. Are we going to try camping in the wilds?"

He looks down at her, then puts his eyes back on the road. Finally in the Hobbit city, she sees the little people she has loved reading about for years. There are many children running around while the men and women smoke their pipeweed and chat with each other.

"We will be staying with one of my old friends, she will probably have some clothes that you can have, though since she is a hobbit they may be a bit too short for you. Still, they will be better than your outlandish clothing."

As he says that, she notices that many of the older hobbits are giving her the stink eye. 'The sooner we get there, the better then…'

They finally make it to Hobbiton as the sun is setting. Rhiannon notices that they make their way past the Party Tree and towards many large Hobbit holes. When they make it to a large green door she finally knows where they are.

"We're staying at Bag End?", she wonders how this will affect the future, 'Who is living there now? Is it Bilbo after Erebor has been retaken? Is it Frodo still here waiting for Gandalf about the ring? Or could it be Sam after Frodo has left for the Undying Lands?

Gandalf seems to wonder how she knows this specific place but then thinks better than to ask, remembering the conversation from earlier in the day about foresight.

"Yes, if our hostess allows us." He quickly knocks on the door and they hear a feminine voice from inside.

"I'm coming!"

The door opens to reveal a short, dark haired woman with a red dress embroidered with golden flowers, "Gandalf the Grey, what a pleasant surprise!" She quickly comes out to give him a hug.

"Belladonna Took, looking as lovely as always." He returns the hug, laughing happily.

"Now Gandalf, you should remember, I have been a Baggins for going on 40 years now. Unless you're finally growing senile in your old age and started to forget things." The lady Hobbit laughs then turns to his companion smiling, "Who is this Gandalf?"

"You wound me dear Bella, your spirit is far too wild to ever truly be rid of your Tookish heritage. This is Rhiannon, I'm escorting her to Bree and were hoping you had a spare room or two available for the night."

"Of course! Any friend of Gandalf's is a friend of mine. Now come on in." She leads them into the dining room and in a very rushed voice says, "Bungo and Bilbo are out visiting his family for the next few days so you have saved me from boredom. Now sit and let me get some dinner whipped up for you. Now I know you will want some red wine Gandalf, just got a very nice one as a bribery gift from the Sackville-Bagginses, not going to do flip for them but waste not want not. What can I get for you lass?"

She spoke so fast compared to everyone Rhiannon had met so far she could hardly keep up. "Any kind of ale or beer would work for me, not much of a wine drinker myself," she tentatively looks at Gandalf, "it's a bit too snobbish for me."

The wizard and hobbit both look surprised at her. The former has a slightly disgruntled look while the later release an amused cackle as she made her way to the pantry, "I like her! Got some spunk, maybe I should keep you around to teach that to my son, takes far to much after his Baggins side. I love my husband but his family are much to proper for my tastes."

She brought back the ale for Rhiannon and, chuckling, placed the wine in front of Gandalf who sent the hobbit a small glare for her laughter at his expense. Bella gets started with the cooking as she and Gandalf catch up on the past few years. Soon a honey glazed ham, beef stew with potatoes and carrots, a large bowl of grilled mushrooms, fresh biscuits, and some blackberry lemon tarts are placed in front of us.

They all get a good laugh when Rhiannon's stomach growls loudly, reminding her she hadn't eaten anything since she woke up in Middle Earth. They all enjoy the meal, repeatedly complimenting Belladonna's cooking. Bella, so happy at Rhiannon enjoying the food, promises to write down the recipe for the tarts, a true sign of friendship since it was a closely guarded Took Family recipe. For Rhiannon's eyes only of course, much to Gandalf's dissatisfaction.

"I could bet you 8 gold that my husband's family are all talking about the who's who of Hobbiton right now, they're all so stuffy.", Bella sits in the corner of the room with her large feet propped on a stool in front of her.

Rhiannon takes a large gulp of ale, "Must be hard to go to gatherings then."

"Never, I find their discomfort at me just being there hugely amusing, this is just an important trip for Bilbo so I thought it would be best to leave them to it. Bilbo came of age 7 years ago but he still is getting lessons for when he inherits Bag End."

Rhiannon suddenly realizes 'when' she is. 'If Bilbo came of age 7 years ago, that makes him 40, that means…"

Ice runs through her veins, 'He journeys to Erebor when he is 50, it's before Thorin Oakenshield's quest, I'm meant to save the line of Durin.'

Bella is suddenly at her side with her hand on her forehead, "You alright dearie? You went quite pale and weren't responding."

Clearing her throat, Rhiannon nods, "Just a bit light headed, traveling must have taken more out of me than I thought." She looks up at the kind Hobbit woman, "I think it would be best for me to head off to bed, we have an early morning tomorrow," she looks at the wizard, "don't we Gandalf?"

Noticing her discomfort he nods, "Indeed we do. Bella if you can show her to one of your spare rooms I'll start to clean up in here."

"Very well, follow me dearie.", she moved through the doorway and left, toward the bedrooms. She stopped at the third room, "The bathroom is just down the hall that way," pointing further down the hall, "and we'll see about getting you some clothes in the morning. There should be some sleepwear in there you can use for tonight. If you need anything, I'll be in the first room we passed."

Rhiannon meekly nodded, "Thank you."

Bella leans in and gives her a hug, "Sleep well, may Yavanna watch over your dreams."

Releasing each other, Rhiannon whispers, "You too", before Belladonna walk back to the kitchen to help Gandalf.

Feeling the weight of what the future holds, she slowly opens the bedroom door and slips inside. There is a bed with a warm looking quilt, just big enough for her, on the right hand wall and an oak wardrobe on the left. On the far wall to the right is a small vanity where a small candle is lit. To the left of the vanity, a small round window looks out toward the Party Tree, lit up with much merry making underneath it.

She quickly makes it to the wardrobe and finds a nice cotton nightgown and changes into it. She turns down the bed and blows out the candle. She lays down and can hear Belladonna and Gandalf finishing cleaning the kitchen.

Laying on her back, she puts her arm over her eyes. 'How am I supposed to save Fili, Kili, and Thorin… Each time I get to the ending of the story I break down crying, I couldn't even watch the movie till 4 years later since I knew the ending from the book. Seeing in makes it so much more real… and now I'm actually in it, I'll be seeing it first hand.'

She sits there wallowing, thinking about the timeline. She pulls her arm away and stares at the ceiling, 'No, I can't think like that. I chose this path. This is a chance, I know what is supposed to happen so I just need to figure out how to stop it. And I may be weak now but if the timing is right, I have 10 years to get ready.' She takes a deep breath.

'This is just the beginning. If you plan it right, you can ready yourself for the quest. I need to learn how to use a weapon and some basic survival skills. Just make a game plan and you can do this.' She finally relaxes some and turns on her side.

She lays quiet for a few minutes and hears Gandalf and Bella finally go to bed. Music from the Party Tree can be heard in the distance but soon even that fades as sleep overtakes her.

* * *

 **Ellon - Male elf**

 **Elleth - Female elf**

 **In this world each of the races are typically about a foot taller than their cannon heights, so hobbits are around 4-5 ft tall, dwarves are 5-6 ft tall, and men and elves are 6-7ft tall. So Rhiannon would be very short compared to other men but be considered an average height for dwarves.**

 **Also for future note, I'm going to try and upload 3 chapters a week, these first two are closer together to kind of get the ball rolling so to speak. I may end up doing more or doing less depending on what's happening in my life.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Miss CallaLilly** **: Oh i do believe i have found a new favorite "adventure"**

 **Thank you for being my first reviewer ever, hope it is "unexpectedly" good story for you**

 **cleona1010** **: Yep I'm just going to casually lose my mind waiting for the next chapter. I can tell this is going to be amazing! let's go for the long haul Author! Good luck!**

 **Thank you! This is my first ever story so it means a lot for me to hear you enjoy it so much. Can't wait to go with you on this journey**


	3. Onward to Bree

Chapter 3

~Onward to Bree~

* * *

Knock, Knock

"You awake dearie?" Bella gently calls through the door.

Slowly Rhiannon opens her eyes, seeing the sun streaming through the window. Stretching as far as the bed would let her, she let out a contented sigh. 'How long has it been since I slept in a bed?' Not wanting to keep her hostess any longer, she got out of the warm bed and made her way to the door. She opened the round door just enough to see the short hobbit smiling through the opening.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Best sleep I've had in at least a year or more."

Bella donna smiles brightly, "Wonderful! Now if you'll let me in, I have some clothes that I think just may fit you." Rhiannon finally noticed the large bundle of clothing in a basket resting on the hobbit's hip. Different patterned cotton skirts, bodices, aprons, and undershirts were quickly spread out on the bed.

They laughed at some of the attempts to squeeze into garments that were obviously not the woman's size. They had finally found an under shirt that fit fairly well and a teal blue bodice with straps that went over her shoulders. It was easily tied around her chest and waist due to the brown cord lacings in the front. The true test of the women was which skirt to choose.

"I think this would look wonderful on you." Bella held up an ivy colored skirt with weaving vines embroidered on the bottom.

Rhiannon looked over the skirt in the hobbit's hands; the vines were very detailed and well done. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a soft blue fabric peaking out from under the discarded clothes.

"What about that one?" Bella looked toward where Rhiannon was pointing. Moving toward the bed the she pulled the fabric from the bottom of the pile. It was a blue plaid overskirt that came to her mid calf. The women looked between each other, matching grins spread across their faces.

* * *

As Gandalf walked out of his room, he heard the women laughing in the kitchen.

"…and Bungo was white as a sheet when I came back with Farmer Maggot's mushrooms. I couldn't let Primrose Bracegirdle, then Boffin, try to embarrass me in front of him. For as timid as he is, I had such a crush on him. From the time I was a faunt until he finally took notice of me when we were tweens. His family obviously objected, but they finally took him seriously when he built Bag End for me with his two hands." Bella worked on kneading dough for bread while Rhiannon was cutting potatoes into cubes.

"Good morning ladies," He noticed the woman's clothes. "You look as though you've been here your whole life, my dear. Im glad you were able to find something that suited you."

"Good morning, and thank you. It just so happens that blue is one of my favorite colors so I guess it was meant to be."

"And she is doing a mighty fine job of helping me in here. Last night I asked Hamfast, my neighbor, to take care of your horse." Bella gave Gandalf a look before nodding toward the door. "He has a small barn near his home, make yourself useful and go get the horse ready. We should have it all done by the time you get back."

The wizard walked toward the door, fetching his staff and hat. "Very well my dear, anything I can get for you while I'm out?"

The hobbit hummed for a moment. "While you're there getting your horse, ask Bell, that's Hamfast's lovely wife dearie, wish you could meet her before you had to leave, if she still has that old satchel that I lent her a year or so ago. I'd like to give it to Rhiannon as a parting gift."

"You don't need to give me anything." Rhiannon adamantly protested.

"I know I don't need to, I want too. Your company has been very uplifting." Turning back to Gandalf, she waved her hand in a 'shooing' motion. "Now off you go you old coot, or else it will be time for second breakfast when you get back."

Gandalf chuckled before leaving through the door.

"Now then, are you certain that you are up for traveling with a wizard? Gandalf is a dear friend, but I can't deny that even if he doesn't go searching for it, trouble always seems to find him." She braided the bread and placed it in the small brick oven before wiping her hands on her apron. "Don't get me wrong, no doubt from your outlandish clothes you've already come a far way… It's just that the farther east you go, the more dangers there tend to be."

Rhiannon was truly touched by Belladonna's concern, a mother's concern… "I'm sure. I have a mission that I must complete. Many things rely on me being successful. Plus it's all I have, I can't go back to where I'm from, and there isn't anyone back there waiting for me… So I have to keep going forward." The potatoes she cut earlier were almost done cooking in the butter and seasonings, filling the pan to the brim.

She felt a small hand rest on her shoulder, "You, my dear, have a very strong spirit. Never let doubt get to you and you'll be able to do whatever it takes to complete your goal, I'm sure of it," Obviously trying to cut the high tension, a smirk spreads across the hobbit's face, "Are you certain we aren't kin? I swear, you must have some Tookish blood in you somewhere."

Both of them laughed heartily as Gandalf finally returned; the plates of eggs, sausage, potatoes, mushrooms, beans, and tomatoes all set on the table as Bella was pulling the fresh bread out of the oven.

"You have truly outdone yourselves, this looks wonderful." The wizard pulled off his hat as he takes a seat at the table, reaching into his robes to grab something, "Here's the satchel, Bell said that she was very grateful for you lending it to her and that she was so sorry for not returning it sooner."

"That's quite all right, thank you for getting it for me." The women sat down as well, slowly pulling food onto their own plates. "Now, this food won't eat itself."

By the time they finished eating, it was getting into the later part of the morning. After helping Bella clean, Rhiannon and Gandalf collected their possessions and saddled it to their horse.

Rhiannon had just gotten her backpack hooked onto the bridle when the hobbit woman came up to her with the satchel.

"Here you go lass, I packed some food as well as an empty note book. I'm sure you'll be seeing some amazing things on your journey you will want to write down." She wrapped Rhiannon in a tight hug, "Please just be safe, dearie. The world isn't as nice a place as the Shire. If you ever need to pass through, these doors will always be open to you."

Touched by her kindness, Rhiannon's eyes started to water, "Thank you so much Bella, you'll never know how much this has meant to me."

Gandalf cleared his throat, "I hate it, but we must be departing. At this rate we will be at our destination by the time the sun is almost setting. Once I drop you off I must make my way to the Forsaken Inn in the Lone-Lands. I have an important meeting in Rivendell I must attend."

As the women broke apart, the wizard gave Bella a friendly hug, "It has been wonderful to see you my friend, thank you for allowing us to spend the night."

"It was nothing, I just hate that Bungo, and of course Bilbo, had to miss you." She smiled at the two travelers. "Well, you best be off. Hope everything goes well for the both of you."

Gandalf helped Rhiannon onto the saddle, they gave the hobbit one last wave goodbye, and made their way back into the main hub of Hobbiton.

"So, where exactly are you taking me Gandalf?" The white haired woman looked curiously up at him.

"We are making our way to Bree, I believe that it is there that we will find the starting point for the mission Nienna has bestowed upon you." He looks around at the hobbits twittering around with a kind smile, "Hobbits are amazing creatures, are they not?"

A thought popped into Rhiannon's head, one that always floated into her mind when she read about Gandalf and his love of hobbits.

Once they were on the main road and away from prying ears Rhiannon asked in a hushed voice, "You studied under Lady Nienna when you were still in Valinor right?"

Still not comfortable with her knowledge, Gandalf shuffled in his seat, "Yes, why?"

"Maybe that's why you like Hobbits so much." When he looks at her questioningly she continues, "Of all the races, they are the ones that don't let grief get them down. The dwarves mourn their lost glory, the elves grieve for the fading of the world, and men suffer more to death and manipulation than any other race. Hobbits do have loss and are sad for a time, but they always seem to return to their happy, jovial selves."

"Hmm, never thought of that." Gandalf smiles down at her, "Very observant of you."

She smiles brightly before turning to face forward, taking in all the sights of the Shire.

* * *

Rhiannon is happily humming a tune as they finally make it to the West gate of Bree. Before they can go into the city, Gandalf suddenly turns them onto the road going south.

She looks back at the gate, "I thought you said the people you want me to meet lived in Bree."

"They do, the outskirts south of Bree. We are almost there."

They make it about halfway between Bree and Staddle when Rhiannon notices they are at the bottom of a sheer cliff. In the cliffside there seemed to be a shop of some sort carved into the rock. The only part jutting out from the stone was a cobblestone storefront with a shingled roof and thick smoke rising out of the chimney.

"Come, let us go and introduce ourselves." They dismounted the horse, Gandalf tying it to a nearby tree branch. As they walked closer, they could hear the ring of metal hitting metal. 'It must be some sort of smith shop.'

Following the wizard through the door, Rhiannon can see a large wooden countertop going halfway across the front room. Behind it to the left is a forge in a carved out alcove, were someone was working a long piece of metal.

The smith's muscular arms were taunt, holding strongly to the metal and delivering powerful strikes with the hammer. Their skin was tanned, with deep blue, geometric tattoos covering from the mid upper arm all the way into their dark, leather gloves. Five thick line tattoos that swept down the outside of their shoulders. At the end of each line there was a different rune. The baggy brown pants hung high on the waist and was tucked into brown boots, their tools hanging off a bag on their right side. Their tan sleeveless shirt was tight and they wore a red leather apron that had a strip on the back that went to the middle of their calf. Their blond hair was tied over one shoulder.

Gandalf clears his throat, "It's been a while."

Shifting their weight, almost irritatedly, they lower their hammer, placing it in the tool bag at their hip. They cross their arms as they turn to us.

Rhiannon can't help but be slack jawed at the woman standing in front of her. The smith was, at most, an inch or two taller than her, but where she was lithe, this woman was pure muscle.

The blonde nods her head a small bit in greeting, "Gandalf." Her voice was deeper than most women Rhiannon had known, but it was surprisingly still very feminine. Looking at her front, Rhiannon could see more of her better. She had striking amber eyes that look molten. Above them were dark eyebrows and an intricate triangular tattoo on her forehead.

Seeing the white haired woman inspect her, the smith stiffened some. "Who is she?"

Gandalf coughed some at her suspicious tone, "This is Rhiannon Heddwyn. Rhiannon, this is Astrid, one of the most gifted smiths you will find outside of the Blue Moun—"

She cuts him off, "I'm just a simple smith, nothing more. Now, why do I get the feeling that this is not a normal visit wizard?"

He sputters a bit before collecting himself, "Yes well, you see, Rhiannon has been given a mission to complete and I think you may be part of it."

The muscular woman raises an eyebrow, wishing for him to continue.

He looks toward Rhiannon who has watched the two go back and forth before quickly blurting out, "She has been blessed by Nienna."

"Gandalf!" Rhiannon is shocked at how easily he tells her this, 'I thought it was supposed to be a secret or something.'

Astrid had an unreadable expression. The smith looks at the wizard, "So you think just because she has been blessed that you should bring her here."

The wizard indignantly scoffs at her, "Well I thought you would be a bit more understanding, considering you are one of the few in all Arda who has also been blessed by one of the Valar."

At this, Rhiannon's jaw drops. "Wait a minute," she points at the smith, "You've been blessed too?!"

A sweet voice rings out from behind her, "Yes, we both are."

Startled, Rhiannon spins around to find a young girl has come into the shop and quickly greets Gandalf, who at the girl's entrance seems more at ease. The new comer was probably 5'2" and had one of the brightest smiles Rhiannon had ever seen. She had long brown hair that reached to her waist and eyes the color of mercury. Her floor length dress was the color of wheat ready for harvesting, around her waist was a small leather satchel packed with herbs. She had her arms clasped behind her back.

"Lana, must you be so open with strangers." Astrid chastised.

The girl in front of her rolled her eyes before walking around the counter, going into the back room, "Astrid, must you be so grumpy?"

The smith huffs, then turns back to the forge, grips her hammer, and begins to work the metal again. "Lana and I have enough on our plates to keep us busy. We don't have the time or money to help some girl on a mission that doesn't have anything to do with us."

Rhiannon felt her stomach drop at the smiths words. Lana comes rushing back in, a scowl on her face. "I cannot believe you! We don't even know what her mission is! What if it in fact alines with ours?"

Astrid lets out a disgruntled breath, "Both of us were blessed years ago, if we truly had some sort of mission I think we would've had some sort of sign by now don't you?"

The brunette didn't look convinced, "Don't pretend like you don't know we have a mission. I've known since Nessa kissed my forehead and healed of my fever I was meant to play a larger part in the world than simply living in it. Just as when Aule did the same for you, your sickness that weakened your body was replaced by incredible strength. The Valar have chosen us for something and if this girl is somehow a part of that then she is staying."

The blonde's scowl softened but did not go away, "That still doesn't change the fact that we don't have the means to take on someone who obviously has no trade to help at home or to earn money." She finally turned back to Rhiannon, "I'm sorry but you should just go home, it would be much safer for a girl like you to forget about traveling across Middle Earth in the state you're in now." Once again she turns back to the forge, the brunette looks sullen in the corner of the room.

Gandalf starts to mutter about stubbornness. Rhiannon feels something telling her that she is meant to be with these women. She slowly walks toward the counter, "I don't have a home to return to."

Astrid stops mid swing, the hammer hanging in the air.

She looks to Gandalf, to see if she should tell them the whole story. Once he gives her a nod she continues. "I am from another world. Nienna brought me here to change bad things that are supposed to happen in the future. Many will die if I fail and I think Lana is right. If we all wish to complete the missions given to us, we have to stick together."

Lana stands straight, looking at Rhiannon with understanding before giving the blonde a pointed look.

The smith, seeing the brunette's face, finally lowers her hammer sighing loudly. "Fine, you can stay, but only if you learn some sort of trade. You aren't gonna be dead weight, you hear?"

Rhiannon releases the breath she had been holding, "Thank you…" She looks to Gandalf.

He smiles at her, showing more than saying she did wonderfully. "Let me get your things then." He goes out to the horse.

Lana clasps her hands in excitement, "Finally, someone cheery to talk to!"

Astrid huffs in annoyance. Ignoring the other woman, the brunette moves around the counter, "What's your name?"

"Rhiannon Heddwyn."

Lana tapped her chin in thought, "That's much too long, do you mind if I call you Rina?"

"Umm—sure?" The newly dubbed Rina looks confusedly at the small girl in front of her.

The brunette stares her up and down, as if trying to decide something. "How old are you?"

"I turned 24 a few months ago."

She whistles in surprise, "Wow, you're that young? I thought you'd be much older."

Suddenly a thrush flies into the room, landing on Lana's shoulder chirping excitedly. She makes some twittering sounds at the bird before it takes off back through the window.

Rina looks out said, shocked by what just happened, and watches as the bird disappears from sight. She turns back to the girl "Did-did you just talk to that bird?"

"Yup, one of my gifts since I was blessed by Nessa. I can speak to any animal and am very good at dancing."

She nods toward Astrid, who is still working, then looks back at Rina, "She is blessed by Aule and has incredible strength and obviously skill with smithing."

The blonde glares annoyedly at the girl before turning back to her work. Lana notices Rina's look at the smith's behavior.

"Ignore her, eventually she'll warm up to you. Astrid's a bit grumpy, but she's been my family for as long as I can remember." Trying to lighten the mood, she pointedly says, "My old, grumpy, spinster of a sister."

Snorting, Astrid stops her work and turns slightly towards them, "Remember who cooks your food."

Both women laughs as Lana sticks out her tongue. Rina smiles fondly at the girl, "You have such a youthful spirit, even I wasn't that carefree at your age."

"Oh really? And what do you think 'my age' is then?" The brunette gets a mischievous look, even Astrid chuckles.

Rina looks at Lana and the smith as if it's obvious, "I'd say you can't be more than 16. Are you actually 19 or something?"

Lana laughs so hard she almost falls off the stool.

Astrid looks at the others over her shoulder, a small smile on her face, "Quit teasing her, she doesn't know any better."

Rina looks up at Gandalf, who has finally returned with all her luggage, as if he has the answers. "What's so funny about what I said?" He shrugs with a confused look on his face, uncertain of what went on between the women before he came back in.

Once she catches her breath, the girl smiles, "I guess I would be around 16… If I were of man." Lana smirks before standing, "Lana, the dwarf, at your service," she curtsies with the traditional dwarvish greeting.

"You're a dwarf?!", Gandalf laughed at Rhiannon's astonishment.

Lana grins, "Actually we both are. Well, Astrid's half dwarf, her mom was a dwarrowdam and her dad was a man."

Astrid grunts in affirmation, never taking her eyes off her work.

"So… Just how old are you?" The white haired woman looks at the brunette skeptically.

"Well I'm very young for a dwarf, I turned 65 about 6 months ago. Astrid's obviously older, but not by too much, she's only 134 years old."

Rhiannon's eyes bulge, "O-oh."

"I'm starting to think I should've told you more about our kind hosts my dear, though you seem to be handling everything fairly well," Gandalf chuckles and then looks out the window. "The sun is starting to set, I must be off to the Forsaken Inn now if I am to make it before night fall. I can't keep Lord Elrond waiting on me forever. Now Rhiannon, Astrid and Lana will take good care of you so you'll have nothing to worry about. Till next time Astrid."

The smith grunts in farewell as he makes his way out to his horse, Rina and Lana following close behind to see him off. "I will come back to check up on you every now and then to update you on what I found that may be connected to your missions." He gives them both a gentle hug before getting on the horse, "Good luck my dear."

She smiles up at him, "Thank you for everything Gandalf." His eyes twinkle with mirth before he nudges the horse to move and directs the steed toward the East. She watches him until he disappears at the edge of the woods. The two girls make their way back to the shop.

They step into the room just in time to hear loud sizzling coming from near the forge. Astrid submerges the sword she had been working on all day into a vat of oil. Astrid finally takes off her leather apron and joins the others. She slowly circles Rina, checking her stature, posture, and muscle tone.

"Ever held a weapon before?"

Rina deflates, "N-no…" She quickly straightens, "But from what I understand about the mission, we have about a decade for me to learn."

"Hmm," Astrid nods and seems to decide something, "We will start you with a dagger tomorrow morning. Once you get that down we will add in a sword. Your height and balance would be best suited to those. With practice you may even be able to duel wield them." She takes off her gloves as she walks into the back rooms, where the bedrooms were most likely located.

Lana bounces on the balls of her feet, "That's her way of saying she likes you."

"If you say so…", Rina nervously chuckles.

The brunette smiles broadly, "She's kind of like a hedgehog, prickly on the outside but cuddly on the inside. Once she's used to you she'll loosen up some."

The girl leans in closer to whisper, "She doesn't look it, but one of our favorite things to do is sing at the Prancing Pony. I begged her to go with me. She didn't like it at first, but now even she asks to go at least once every few weeks."

Both of the girls giggle loudly and they soon hear footsteps becoming louder.

Astrid saunters across the room again before coming over and rubbing Lana on the head like a small child.

"That's enough out of you for tonight, off to bed," she looks toward Rhiannon, the very beginnings of affection in her eyes, "you'll be bunking with Lana, watch out, she kicks in her sleep."

Lana huffs loudly before tugging Rina's hand towards her bedroom. "Who wants to sleep in the same room as a grump like you anyway. Come on Rina."

The white haired woman chuckles at their antics before being dragged into the brunette's room. They quickly found her a nightgown, which was thankfully more her size that the one loaned to her by Belladonna, and quickly tuck in for the night.

As they lay in bed, Lana looks at Rina with a happy glimmer in her eyes, "You'll have to tell me all about where you come from. I love learning about far off places, and another world is about as far off as you can get!"

"I will, for now though lets go to bed. I have a feeling that Astrid won't be going on me too easy, she seems to be more of a 'learn as you go along' kind of person." They laugh quietly.

"Well good night Rina, hope you sleep well." Lana softly closes her eyes.

"You too Lana, see you in the morning." Rina gently drifts off to sleep, finally feeling confident about the road ahead.

* * *

 **In order for the story I have planned to go smoothly, the life expectancies are a bit different. In the cannon, dwarves typically only live to the age of 195, with exceptional cases living to 250, in this story dwarves live to the age of 400 (Dwarves age 4 times slower than men). I know, that's a big difference, but trust me, it allows me to add sooo much more to the story.**

 **If you take a dwarf's age and divide it by 4, that will give you their "age" in human terms. So:**

 **Astrid is 134 actual years old and is equivalent to being about 33 in human terms**

 **Lana is 65 actual years old and is equivalent to being about 16 in human terms**

 **When other characters are introduced, I'll put their actual/human ages in this note section.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AriettaRyuusaki** **: I have never checked the pairing for any story so fast before. Really, I squealed when I confirmed my suspicion of incoming ThorinxOC. He deserves all the love in my opinion, he certainly suffered too much… Is it going to be more complicated or sth? I mean why three parings in description? (Btw, I wold love a good DwalinxOC fic as well. He's too underrated)**

 **I hope you enjoy it, as for the grammar comment, I looked back at it and realized what you were meaning. I was using a different grammar checking tool when I first started writing and did a poor job of proof reading it ! Since getting the review, I've gone back and fixed the mistakes I could find. As for the number of pairings, I am planning on this for being a loooong story. It will at least cover to Erebor and perhaps even farther. I mean there is a 60 year gap between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings….**


	4. Rain, Tears, and Friends

Chapter 4

~Rain, Tears, and Friends~

* * *

Rina falls on her back after a particularly strong shove from Astrid. Her sword lays a few feet away in the grass.

"You still need to work on your balance," Astrid hooks her duel great hammers into their holsters on her back. She then reaches a hand toward the fallen woman, "but you are doing very well compared to when you started."

The white haired woman laughed, "I doubt I'd be able to stay standing if we were actually fighting. I still say its cheating, you have super strength! Why can't I go back to sparring with Lana? At least she fought fair." She brushes the dirt off her breeches.

The blonde chuckled, "It's not cheating if it prepares you for a strong enemy, you've been saying that since we started sparring. I let you and Lana spar with daggers for the first five years to build up your muscles. Her natural style of fighting is for speed and she doesn't use conventional weapons, so I doubt you'd be able to keep up with her. You need to go against someone who mainly uses strength," the women make their way back to the house.

"Once you can hold your ground against me, it will be good for you to train with her again but with her normal weapons," she lets out a loud laugh as they walk across the thresh hold, "Let's hope you learn how to handle me quicker than Lana did, we don't have twenty years till our mission starts."

'The quest….' Rina shakes her head to stop any doubts from settling in her thoughts, 'Stop it! You've come a long way and still have plenty of time.'

They drop off their gear before making their way to the kitchen. "So you were wanting Lana and I to go to the Prancing Pony tonight right? She said something about some travelers from Tristlebridge bringing in some rarer metals for you and some herbs she could use for a salve."

Astrid starts preparing some potatoes and rabbit for dinner, "Yes. I asked Ryely Butterbur at the Prancing Pony to hold on to some of their wares a few days ago. Apparently they were on a tight schedule to get to the Blue Mountains and probably left earlier today," she looks out the window, seeing the dark clouds hanging in the sky, "It looks like it's about to start raining. Tell Lana to get both of your cloaks out, I'd hate for you to catch a cold out there."

Rina turns toward the hallway as the smith starts to prepare the ingredients for the meal. She makes it to Lana's room as the brunette opens the door. "Hey Rina, how'd the training go?"

"Ended with me on the ground, as usual." They both chuckle before making it to the front room. "Astrid said to make sure we take our cloaks, apparently it's going to rain pretty hard later." The girl hummed in response.

After their satchels and cloaks were secured they went to Astrid. Lana energetically gave the blonde a hug, "We're off, any idea when dinner will be done?"

"It should almost be done by the time you get back," She patted the girl on the head, "if you don't care to, could you go through Staddle and pick up some thyme? It seems we ran out the last time we had stew."

"Sure," Rina noticed the pitter patter of rain on the roof, "Let's go Lana, before the rain gets too bad. See you in a bit Astrid." The brunette said goodbye as well and then they were out the door.

* * *

Once they bought the herbs from one of the few hobbits who had their stalls open in this weather, they quickly made it to the East Gate of Bree. One of the young guards waved to the pair.

"Evening Rina, evening Lana."

"Evening Ted, make sure to stay warm in this weather. Would hate for Sibil to have to spend her first week as your wife tending to your sickbed." Rina laughed at Ted's flushed face, waving goodbye as they went farther into the city.

By the time they made it to the Prancing Pony the rain was coming down in sheets.

Lana turned to Rina, "I'm going to see if Mira has any clothes that need mending and bring her what I've fixed since last time. As long as that's okay with you."

"Yes, that's fine. Just come back here when you are finished." After saying a short farewell Rina watched as the girl ran across the street to the tailor's shop. Silently the white haired woman went into the tavern. As usual, it was filled to the brim with the people of Bree.

"Ah good evening Rina! How are you doing this evening?"

"Very well Ryely, Astrid told me that you had some goods you were holding for us."

"Yes yes, give me but a moment to get it all from in the backroom. Ned, give me a hand with the goods we have saved for Astrid the smith."

The two men hurried toward the storerooms as Rina surveyed the room. While most tables seemed happy with drink and food, one table in a small side room seemed abnormally quiet; a table occupied by half a dozen dwarves. She smiles as she makes her way over to them.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, Rina," she curtsies, "At your service."

One of the scruffier, red headed dwarves turned his head toward her, looks her up and down, then turn back to the ale in front of him.

Put off by his mood, Rina called over one of the barmaids, "Can you get a round of ale for this table here, I'll be paying." She handed over the coins and maid quickly nodded and went to fill the tankards.

"You think a tankard can make up for what your kind have done to us? You're a dumber wench that I gave you credit for." The same dwarf from before turned to her with an angry glare.

Rina stood at her full height, crossing her arms over her chest, "Excuse me?"

He slammed his chair backwards and stood eye to eye with the woman, "Deaf too. Tell me, was your Ma dumb and pass it to you? Or did your Da beat it into you?"

At the mention of her parents Rina went still. She thought of her mother often, on how much she would've loved this world… Tears started to prick her eyes.

"You know, I thought most people who have been through what you dwarves have would be grateful and thankful at a kind gesture. Apparently I was wrong about that."

He chuffed in a sarcastic tone, "No shit. I'm sure you've heard how 'poor' and 'sad' the dwarves are, how they 'grovel' and 'beg' just to make it through the night. Well we don't need prissy humans like you looking down on us like mud on your boots. We don't need or want your charity."

Just as her anger was reaching its peak, Lana made her appearance, "What's going on here Rina?"

The dwarf sat back down and turned to the rest of the table, "Would you lookie here, she even has a dwarrowdam as a pet! Word of advice lass, don't stay to close to the race of men. Sooner or later she's gonna toss you aside for her own gain."

"She would never do that to me! Rina is—"

The white haired woman raised her hand to stop Lana from saying more. "You don't know anything about me besides my race, and it's true. Men have treated you badly in the past. But I understand your pain and have known of your burden for most of my life. Don't presume that I know nothing of the horrors your people have seen."

"You may say you understand, but I know you can't," he quirked a wild eyebrow at her, "the stories your people have kept record of doesn't even begin to cover our history. Go home to your knitting." He began to drink from his ale once again, clearly thinking the conversation was done.

Lana put a gentle hand on Rina's shoulder, "Come on."

The brunette made it to the archway before she heard a soft voice.

 _A King he was on carven throne_

 _In many-pillared halls of stone_

 _With golden roof and silver floor_

 _And runes of power upon the door_

Everyone at the table snapped to face her, thinking the same thing; how could this human woman know this song? This song had not been uttered since the fall of Erebor; the old wounds from the losses of their past reopen made it hurt too much to remember.

 _The light of sun and star and moon_

 _In shining lamps of crystal hewn_

 _Undimmed by cloud or shade of night_

 _There shone forever fair and bright_

Memories flood the minds of the dwarves, of their great halls alive and vibrant with life. Families, homes, and lives still flourishing under their King's rule. Children laughing and playing, not yet knowing what fear or hunger were.

 _The world is grey, the mountains old_

 _The forge's fire is ashen-cold_

 _No harp is wrung, no hammer falls_

 _The darkness dwells in Durin's halls_

Each dwarf hung his head in sorrow. Moved by this human girl whom they taunted just minutes ago. It shouldn't be possible for her, a non-dwarf, to understand their pain, yet somehow it felt like she did.

 _The shadow lies upon his tomb_

 _In Moria, In Khazad-dûm_

 _But still the sunken stars appear_

 _In dark and windless Mirrormere_

The ginger dwarf from earlier looked up at the woman with small tears in his eyes, obviously remorseful of what he had said earlier, yet his pride kept his mouth closed.

 _There lies his crown in water deep_

 _Till Durin wakes again from sleep_

As the song comes to a close, Rina couldn't keep her tears from falling. The room was silent except for the shaky breaths echoing around the room. The barmaid finally returned with the six tankards in hand, concerned over the tension in the room. Rina noticed her discomfort and shook her head, motioning for her to continue her job. Timidly a mug was placed in front of each dwarf, who now eyed it with guilt, before she left to get back to work.

Rina finally looked around the table. "I know I am not a dwarf and I don't have first hand experience of what you have been through. But you have no idea of how many tears I've cried over your people. The loss of Khazad-dûm, of Erebor, your livelihoods… fearing for your women and children and wondering if you will be able to survive. The races of elves and man have been cruel and mocking, but not all are like that. Not all are blind to your sorrows. Some even share them. Remember that the next time you belittle a woman who just wished to show you kindness. Enjoy your ale."

She reached for Lana's hand, "Let's go, it's getting late."

Lana quietly nodded, "Rina… are you okay?"

"I will be, let's just get home. Astrid is probably worrying over us."

They go to the counter where Ryely had their supplies ready for them. Quickly they paid the man and left the Prancing Pony, never noticing the watery, bright blue eyes watching them leave.

The mysterious figure took one more swig of his ale. As he stood he pulls the hood of his cloak over his dark black tresses. Leaving coins on the table as payment, he makes his way out into the rain.

* * *

By the time they made it home it was well after sunset. The rain had stopped, leaving a clean scent in the air. Lana still looked at Rina with concern, the latter hadn't spoken at all on the trip back. They went into the shop with their items in tow, heading for the kitchen and quickly sat at the table.

"Took you long enough, food's been done for nearly half an hour. Come on and give me that thyme so we can start eating." Astrid finally turned away from the stew pot and noticed the distress of the other women. She puts down her cooking utensils and quickly sits across from them, "What happened?"

"Nothing important," Rina searches in her pack, "here is the thyme, I don't know about you but I'm ready for some warm food," She hands over the herb, but doesn't look the smith in the eyes.

Knowing she isn't going to get anywhere with the white haired woman, she gives a pointed look at Lana.

The brunette quickly looks at Rina and back at Astrid, "We ran into some dwarves at the Prancing Pony who were from outside of Bree. They didn't have nice things to say toward Rina."

Astrid's fist slams on the table, startling the other two girls, before suddenly standing and looking out the window, "Those dwarves are fools! To look down on someone just because of their race," She growls in annoyance, "They are hateful creatures who don't deserve the breath left in their bodies!"

Realizing what she has said she turns to the women apologetically, "I'm sorry Lana, I don't mean you or all dwarves, I just can't stand the ones who are prejudice against the other races."

"It's alright," Lana smiles in understanding, "but I think you should let Rina know why you feel so strongly about this, I think you may have frightened her."

The blonde looks towards the other woman, noticing the confusion on her face, and sighs, "Lets get the food passed out first."

Soon each of them had a bowl of food in front of them, though only Lana ate at the moment.

Astrid put her elbows on the table and clasped her hands together. Slowly she looks at Rina, "As you know I am half dwarf and half man, but you don't know my parent's story."

The smith gets a far away look in her eye as she starts her tale.

* * *

"Jewelry! Come get the finest jewelry in all of Dale or Erebor!" A fine dwarrowdam in her prime cheers out with a look on joy on her face. "Hand crafted by my mother and I, nothing surpasses the quality of our work!"

She was a very find dam by dwarven standards; she had a square shaped face with berry red lips, her eyes were a caramel brown and her hair strawberry blond. She had little facial hair apart from her luscious sideburns which she braided down her face. Her height and stature were average for most dwarrowdam, but her spirit was something more.

The city of Dale was overflowing with festivities. Today was the celebration of Lord Girion's 30th year as Lord of Dale. Men from far and wide came to see the wears for sale and enjoy the food and wine, many dwarves from Erebor came to show off their crafts, and a few elves also partook in the event, including Thranduil, his Queen, and their son.

"Amad! This good sir here just bought the last of our silver jewelry on display. Do you want me to go pull some more?" The young dwarrowdam shouted to her mother down the way.

A sophisticated dwarf looked down the street trying to find her only daughter. Her hair was golden with perfect ringlets being pined at the back of her head and her sideburns were much like her daughter's but extended to the corners of her mouth. Her chocolate brown eyes finally found the young dam.

"Yes, that's fine! Just make sure you stay safe. There should be some back at our stall in the square with your Adad and nadadiths!"

Smiling at the small bit of freedom, she quickly shifted through the crowd to where the men of her family sold their metals to the Dale smiths. She finally made it to the square and noticed her father speaking with a customer. Her brothers can be seen in their wagon, reorganized the remaining items.

Sneaking behind them, she quickly pulled them both into headlocks, "Hello my favorite nadadiths, have the sales been good today?"

"Namad!" Both looked up reverently at their older sister. Although they were no longer children by dwarven standards, they always felt like dwarflings when together.

Her middle brother had a longer, more pointed face than either of his siblings. His eyes, brown as bark, always seem to look down his slightly pointed nose. Cinnamon colored hair hangs from his head while that of his upper lip is just long enough to braid into an outward curl atop his thick beard.

The youngest was a miniature image of their father; Broad forehead, slightly bulbous nose, and hair so red it looked like rust. He also inherited the muddy eye color of their father as well. Since he had just reached his 60th birthday, he strutted around as if he were a fully grown dwarrow, bragging on how his scruff was starting to sprout and how his beard would be as thick as their adad's.

Before her youngest brother could say anything, their gruff father called him to the front and begrudgingly he went. She returned to her assigned task.

"Where are the stores we brought with the extra jewelry? Amad and I need to restock."

Her brother quickly looked over the chests, before pointing the correct one out. She shuffled back towards it as he shifted his weight some, "Namad?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think amad and adad are embarrassed by me?"

She stoped in her tracks and looked at her brother. "Why on earth would you think like that?"

"I just…I feel like gems, metals, and jewelry aren't my craft. You and nadadith obviously take after our parents, but me, I'm just odd."

She quickly wrapped her brother in a hug, "Just because the calling Mahal gave you isn't what our family is known for doesn't mean they aren't proud. You have a mind for learning, deep insightful learning, and you were given that for a reason." She pulls back and gives a slight punch to his shoulder, "Who knows, maybe one day the rest of the family will get in a pickle that you have to get us out of. Like when nadadith got his head stuck in a banister." She cackles as she gets back to work.

He blushes at the memory, "That was ages ago, why must you always bring it up?"

"Just because you're 97 doesn't mean I'm going to quit picking on you. You'll always be my little brother."

A loud voice bellowed out, "What about me?"

Their youngest brother had returned with a slip of paper in tow. He handed her the paper and she quickly grabbed everything on the list, "You are my baby brother of course."

In a very contradictory way he stomped his foot and declared, "I'm not a baby anymore! I'm almost of age!"

She gently ruffles his hair, "And when you are of age, I'll stop calling you a baby. Now, lets get these wares to the customer."

With arms filled, she made her way to the front of the stand, handing the wares to her adad. When she turned toward the two customers her world seemed to slow. The first was a smith they had made deals with in the past, the young man next to him, however, was new. He was obviously of men, standing around 6' 2", a full foot and a bit taller than her. He had the most dazzling blond hair that sparkled like mithril in the sunlight, eyes a mysterious hazel one could spend hours studying. His eyes widened, but for what she did not know.

Breaking away from watching the younger man, she turned to the smith and curtsied, "Hello Master Gustaw, how did the last supply of steel do in your shop?"

"Very well my dear," he turned back to her father, "I swear your daughter gets lovelier each time I see her. Have you gotten any suitors running after her?"

Her adad shrugged, "We have had a few possibilities, but nothing that has worked out as of yet."

It was a bit of a sore subject in their family. At the fine age of 137 she was well into her adulthood, something that bothered her mother greatly when the subject came up. Her amad had married her adad when they were 75 and 76, and as such her mother was chomping at the bit to get her betrothed to an "upstanding dwarven family of good morals".

She, on the other hand, believed in the old tradition of finding her One. That if she was meant to marry, it would be for love and love alone, not for titles and high standing.

The smith straightened, "Yes, of course. It is a big decision, and not one to take lightly. Dwarves take marriage very seriously, correct?"

Her adad nodded, "Aye. To us the bonds of family are stronger than stone. The only choice if you don't marry a dwarf is to be married to your craft as we say."

As the two continued to go back and forth on Dwarvish customs, the young man began to pack their purchases into his bag. She quickly moved to help him as some of the whetstones started to fall.

"Thank you." His bass voice was surprisingly quiet for his stature.

"You're welcome." She handed him things to pack as she decided to make conversation with the man who sparked her interest, "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new to the area?"

"Yes. Master Gustaw took me in. I'm currently an apprentice at his shop and hope to have my own smithy in the future." His eyes brightened as he spoke of his dream. He quickly shook his head, "Where are my manners," his hand quickly reached for her, palm upward, "My name is Ryce."

She felt her face barely blush before she rested her hand in his, "Voin, at your service."

* * *

 **"The Hobbit (Part 1): Song of Durin" by Eurielle on YouTube**

 **Amad - Mom**

 **Adad - Dad**

 **Nadadiths - Little Brothers**

 **Nadad - Brother**

 **Namad - Sister**

 **"Ryce" is pronounced R-ee-se**

 **Now, let me know who your favorite character is so far and why?**

 **Astrid doesn't seem to like dwarves too much, that may put a damper on the quest don't you think? Luckily Lana seems to be able to calm her down fairly well.**

 **Also, I know that we haven't seen any key characters aside from Gandalf yet, but since the company is near and dear to most of our hearts I want to give my characters enough of a story to where they feel like part of the world and not just tacked on. I'm sorry if it feels to lengthy for some of you, but trust me, there is method to my madness that will connect everything later on.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AriettaRyuusaki: Well…am I right to assume that those 2 women would join Rina (I like this nickname) and the company? That would explain the pairings, if I'm right.**

 **You'll just have to wait and see lol as for the nick name, if you look at most dwarvan names they are only one or two syllables (Ex: Thror, Thor-in, Fi-li, Ki-li, La-na, even As-trid), so Rhi-ann-on would probably seem like a suuuuper long name, so Ri-na is much more "dwarven" than her full name. Basically our little Lana has fully accepted Rina as family from the start.**


	5. The Blacksmith and The Jeweler

Chapter 5

~The Blacksmith and The Jeweler~

* * *

Voin often found herself drifting to the smith where Ryce worked, just to pass by and see if he was busy. Every now and then he would look up from his task and see her, making a point to smile and wave before hammering again. As time went on, he seemed to show up right when they had finished setting up their stand every week, asking her adad questions about metalwork but, as Voin noticed, always glancing her way. On the days he wasn't there in the morning, he always seemed to find her during the day to ask how she was.

After a few months, he finally plucked up his courage, "Miss Voin, would you please honor me by allowing me to treat you to dinner tonight?"

Obviously shocked, she stood flabbergasted for a moment, "You wish to have dinner with me?"

"Yes!" Realizing his forcefulness he flushed with embarrassment, "That is, if you would like to."

She blushed brightly. While she was aware of her affections for him, for him to actually validate it was jarring.

"Umm… my amad probably wouldn't be too happy with it…" As she saw his face fall, she knew she couldn't say no. "…but I may be able to figure out something."

Ryce's face shot up to look straight at her, "Really?! You want to?"

She smiles, "I'll meet you at the smithy after we close for the day."

"I'll count the minutes," he gently took her hand in his, bending down some to kiss it, "Until tonight."

He rushed off as Voin made her way back to her family, continuing the day with them as if nothing had happened. All to soon the day was done and her family packed for the trip home. It took a bit longer than normal since today was one of the few days her brothers did not join them. Both had mandatory training under the new King's Hammer, Captain Fundin.

After tying everything down, her adad turned his attention to her, "Come on lass, we must be heading off now."

"Actually, I was thinking of spending a bit longer in Dale if that is alright with you and amad."

He ran a hand down his beard, thinking it over. "Well, as long as you are home by dark I don't think it would be a pr—"

"And what exactly do you plan on doing?" Her mother quickly cut of her husband, looking sternly at her daughter.

Knowing that her mother wouldn't accept anything less, she said the first thing her mother wouldn't complain about, "I have heard that Crown Princess Nis often goes to a shop in Dale for her and Princess Dis' clothes. I thought if I got a gown from there it could—"

Her mother's face lit up in excitement, "Yes my dear, yes indeed. You have both your parent's blessing! If only we could go with you..."

"It is alright, I know adad's responsibility as the King's Coin. Managing the treasury is a great honor. You and the other wives of his council will no doubt go over the gossip of the mountain while the men conduct their work."

Her mother huffed, "We do not gossip, we merely talk of the latest occurrences."

Her father finally sat himself upon the wagon with her mother. "Enough time has been wasted. We must head to the mountain soon or else we will be late," he looked at his only daughter, "Be careful. If you have trouble of any kind find one of the guards. I expect you home by the eighth bell."

"Yes adad."

As they faded off into the distance, butterflies seemed to hatch in her stomach.

'Ryce...' She let the wings on her heels guide her to the smithy.

As she turned the corner, her destination came into view and, as if perfectly timed, Ryce had just finished a breastplate and was wiping the sweat from his brow.

She let her eyes wander along his frame before looking toward his work, "I'd say your work can almost rival that of a dwarf now... almost."

He jumped, slightly startled by her presence, then chuckled, "I will take that as high praise Miss Voin."

She shifted uncharacteristically from one foot to the other, "I think... given the circumstances, just Voin would be fine..."

He stood at full height as his face flushed. He scratched the back of his head in nervousness before giving in and nodding, "Very well. Give me a moment to clean up and then we will be on our way."

Quickly he straightened his forge and took a cloth and water to wipe as much grime as he could from his body, not in sight of any ladies mind you. Once it was all finished, he lead her away.

Now, while the dwarves at this time were not an uncommon sight in Dale, a dwarrowdam and a man walking and conversing so closely still rose many eyebrows. She always had to look skyward and him having to crouch over just to speak was quite the spectacle, but they seemed to not notice.

He had planed for more than just food as he brought her to watch some traveling entertainers. Both of them laughed at the jesters, gazed in awe at the fire breathers, and watched the woman on a tightrope with their nerves in knots.

Unable to quiet their hunger, Ryce grasped her hand and pulled her away from the bustling town and toward a hill on the outskirts of town. On this hill was a solitary tree, halfway between the kingdom of men and the kingdom of Erebor.

Seeing her home starting to be lit by the night guards, as the music of Dale flittered through the night, filled her with peace, "Wow... I never knew a place like this existed."

"Most people don't bother coming away from town for much." He replied with a shrug.

As she settles against the tree, he pulls a basket hidden within its branches. "Thought you might like to have that meal I promised." He quickly slides down next to her and pulls out their food.

It wasn't anything grand, mainly different breads, cheeses, and cured meats. But Voin found herself enjoying it all the more for that very reason. Her mother had always talked of grand parties and luxury that were "suited to their class", but she found herself most happy when surrounded by comforting, homey things.

"This is perfect! It will fill us right up."

Just as she was about to divvy up the meal, he gently grasped her hand, "Not so fast, I do have one more surprise."

Reaching into the deep reassess of the basket, he pulled up a small glass jar. Voin's eyes grew wide at its contents, "Is-is that...?"

"Yes," Ryce beamed down at the lass, "Summer Berry preserves. There were some merchants from Rohan who brought some a few weeks ago. I remembered you said you had had it once and really enjoyed it."

His thoughtfulness made her smile brightly, before something crossed her mind.

"I did, but Ryce, this would cost a fortune."

He averted his eyes, "It was worth it. No mater the cost."

Voin reached for his hand, making him turn back to face her. "Thank you."

Ryce kissed her knuckles before continuing to ready the food with her; Neither of them knew how this budding romance would shape their futures.

* * *

Many months passed and their secret meeting became more and more frequent; till one night it came to a head. Once again they were atop their hill, Voin rested her head on Ryce's shoulder as they watched the sun set behind the mountain.

"Happy Birthday Amrâlimê," She turned her face toward him and kissed his shoulder.

He smiled sweetly at her, "Hard to believe it has been two years."

"How does being 20 feel?"

He leaned back to look into her mischievous eyes, "I'm sure it doesn't feel much different than being 139."

She laughed at his answer before resting against him. When the stars started to twinkle awake above them and the horizon was painted with fiery reds and golds, Ryce moved and got Voin's attention.

"Ryce?"

He turned his body to face toward her, gently cupping her face with one of his hands, "Voin, I want you to know how much you mean to me. I had no one for most of my life. I grew up alone, scrounging for food, barley making it by. But the Valar must have blessed me when Master Gustaw found me wondering and took me in. Because it lead me to you. You have filled a place in my heart I didn't even know was there."

Her eyes filled with tears as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"You have made me the happiest man in all of Arda by allowing me to be gifted with your love."

"Ryce…"

"That is why," his eyes flickered back and forth anxiously before taking a deep breath, "Voin, I know I could never offer you the things some dwarven families could, I do not have a lineage that I can trace generations back, but I promise that I will use my two hands to forge us a future and love you with all of my being."

Finally he revealed a small bag from his pocket. Opening it, he pulled out a delicate ring with a single adamant stone.

"Will you do me the great honor of binding your life with mine and becoming my wife?"

Once she was able to pull her hands away from her mouth, she nodded vigorously with tears streaming down her face, "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" She quickly propelled herself toward him, kissing him passionately.

Between the kisses and joyous laughter, they failed to see who approached them.

"Namad?"

The lovers looked up in shock, seeing Voin's two brothers slack jawed. Her youngest brother looked at them in distaste before sprinting back in the direction they came, no doubt to tell their parents.

She jumped up, "WAIT!" But he was already gone.

Her other brother came up to them, not angrily, just confused, "What are you doing here with him? You know what amad and adad think about mingling with men and here you are kissing one..."

"I don't care what they think about us, I love him. He is my One." She calmly made her way back to Ryce, who placed her band upon her finger before entwining their hands, "And we are going to be married."

He thought for a bit before looking at her sadly, "You know that won't happen, our family would never allow it. You would end up fading once he dies. By the time he is old and grey, you will still be in your prime."

Voin's stance did not waver, "Then I will fade with the treasured memories of our life together. I will have no other by my side but him."

"I know it may not be my place," Ryce finally spoke up, "but your sister and I have talked about what it means in the long run, I even tried to convince her against us once I realized what she will eventually go through. But we have come to terms with it." He looked lovingly down at her, "I love her with everything I have and will make sure she is taken care of."

He looked back at the dwarf who still looked conflicted, "I promise that I will work hard so that when I pass, she will not be destitute. We will build a future, a home, with our own hands and will always protect one another."

Her brother started to speak when the rest of her family bolted up the hill. To say her mother was seething would be an understatement while her father had a grim looking face, mirrored by her youngest brother.

Her mother made the first move, "What are you doing here with this human boy?! Explain yourself!"

Voin mustered all her courage, and some of Ryce's, a storm brewing behind her eyes, "I thought it would be clear why I am with him amad, I wanted to spend today, his birthday, with the man that I love and who will soon be my husband."

The silence that hung in the air was deafening and her family's expressions varied; her middle brother looked on sadly while her youngest brother looked startled. Her father had closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You— You—!" her mother huffed and paced, anger rolling off her in waves, "This shall not take place! Voin, stop with your delusions and come back home with us. Sir, while your master has been a loyal customer of ours, let it be know you are from this moment on banned from even so much as glancing at our stall or else your smithy will need a new supplier." When she saw her daughter make no move to join them she stoped and glared at her, "Voin come here now!"

"No! All you have wanted from me since I was 70 was to be matched up with one of those pompous dwarves you seem to think would be best suited for me! I love Ryce, with him I would have a life that is filled with love rather than one empty of anything that truly matters! You cannot take us away from one another, he is my One!"

"He is not! He is a pathetic boy trying to get in the skirts of a well off dwarrowdam! Men are greedy and will do anything for riches! You have seen the beggars and the thieves of their race, he is no different! He is wooing you for what he can gain and once he has it he will leave you in shame and dishonor and what kind of match would you find after that?!"

"WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME! I DON'T WANT THE LIFE YOU DEMAND OF ME! ALL I WANT IS HIM!"

Everything stilled as the women stared each other down, neither willing to be the first to break. The dwarven men all seemed shocked at the outburst where as Ryce looked gloomily to the ground, hating that he was the cause of their strife.

Her mother's icy voice split through the night, though it was barely above a whisper, "Dear, grab Voin. We are going home." Her mother turned, heading towards Erebor, as her father slowly walked up to her.

Her eyes widened, the fear of losing her love finally striking her heart, "Adad, please, no."

He looked over her and shook his head, "You will understand someday why our races should not mix. I know you will hurt in the moment, but I promise in a few decades, you'll look back and see how young you were being."

"Adad…"

He reached out for her, but she quickly ran to Ryce, gripping onto him so tightly his muscles quacked, before whispering something into his ear.

Her father strode up to them and picked her up, trying to get her away from the man as quickly as possible. Her youngest brother held Ryce in place as the lovers gripped each other's hands like a life line.

Voin's tears overflowed as she felt her hand slipping from his, "I love you!"

"As I love you…" Ryce gripped her hand tighter, trying to stay connected as long as they could, with tears unshed gathered in his eyes.

Finally able to pry them apart, her father took off with his wailing daughter slung across his shoulder, her brothers following behind. The last thing Voin saw before her tears became to much, was her love's heartbroken face and outstretched hand disappearing on their hill.

* * *

Once they reached their home, it was decided that Voin would be confined to her room for the rest of the night and their family chambers for no less than two weeks. Since being taken from Ryce, she had not spoken to anyone or eaten anything, to the agitation of her parents and youngest brother. Her middle brother however, couldn't help the feeling of guilt welling up inside him.

Once everyone had gone to bed, Voin made her move. She quickly put on some traveling clothes and a thick cloak. Sneaking out of her room, she made her way to their small kitchen, grabbing some provisions for her escape.

"Namad."

Caught red handed, she spun around to see her middle brother standing in the hall with a side bag that looked filled to the brim.

"Nadad?"

"I'm sorry I didn't speak up for you. While I don't know if I agree with you wanting to marry a man, I somehow think you will never be able to be the same without him. I had a feeling you would choose him over us, especially after today…"

She rushed to him as quietly as she could, "I am not choosing him over you, not in the long run anyway. I need to be with him, I just hope that someday amad and adad will understand us. I doubt they could ever fully accept us, but maybe in time they can learn to just be glad that I am happy…"

He hugged her deeply as he started to cry, "Promise to keep in touch. I don't know how I could live without you Voin."

"Shhh, it's alright," she petted his hair, "You will need to be strong for the family while I am gone. And don't worry, I plan on coming back someday." She pulled back and studied his face for a moment before resting her forehead against his.

He sniffles as he walks her to the door of their home, "I will pray for your safety and hope to see you soon. And… let Ryce know that I would like to get to know him someday."

"I will." And with that heartfelt goodbye, she slipped away into the shadowy corridor.

* * *

 _"Meet me here tonight and we will be together, I promise!"_

Ryce rested against their tree thinking about her whispered words to him, feeling the last shred of sunlight leave the sky. While he had felt guilt earlier, he understood, from what his love told him, that she had always felt out of place in her family, and that the conflict earlier was not just about him. So he waited for her patiently, unaware of the figure slicing through the night toward him.

"Ryce!"

He jumped up, "Voin!"

She grappled her arms around his waist as he wrapped himself around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry I've split your family up. I wish I could—"

She pulled away from him quickly, brightly looking at him. "Let's run away, right now!"

"What? Voin, you know I want nothing more than to be with you... but you need to get back home. You can't leave with this bad blood between you and your family."

"As long as you are with me, I am home. I pray that my parents will come to understand, but I won't risk my life with you on that uncertainty, Ryce. Mahal help me, I plan on being your wife today."

He looked deeply into her eyes, "Are you sure? You know I cannot give you the life that the dwarves of Erebor could. Your parents already think I am a disgrace… Are you sure you want me?"

She watched him with an unreadable look and pointed towards Erebor, her voice ringing out in the starry night.

 _Some people long for a life that is simple and planned_

 _Tied with a ribbon_

 _Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land_

 _To follow what's written_

She looked back at him, the moon sparkling in her eyes as he smiled in understanding.

 _But I'd follow you to the great unknown_

 _Off to a world we call our own_

Grasping both his hands, she pulls him away from their hill.

 _Hand in my hand and we promise to never let go_

 _We're walking a tightrope_

She motions to the city of Dale below them.

 _High in the sky, we can see the whole world down below_

 _We're walking a tightrope_

He twirls her around, moved by the love in her voice. She stands in front of him and then shrugs uncaringly.

 _Never sure, never know how far we could fall_

 _But it's all an adventure that comes with a breathtaking view_

 _Walking a tightrope with you_

 _ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _With you_

 _ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _With you_

She pulls one of his hands and starts to run toward the town again

 _Mountains and valleys, and all that will come in between_

 _Desert and ocean_

 _You pulled me in and together we're lost in a dream_

 _Always in motion_

Just as she said in her song, he pulled her into his arms, gazing lovingly at her as she continues.

 _So I risk it all just to be with you_

 _And I risk it all for this life we choose_

Now he ran with her, side by side toward their future; knowing that as long as they have each other, they will be fine.

 _Hand in my hand and you promised to never let go_

 _We're walking a tightrope_

 _High in the sky, we can see the whole world down below_

 _We're walking a tightrope_

 _Never sure, will you catch me if I should fall?_

They pause as a star shoots across the sky, gazing in wonder at it, and then at each other.

 _Well it's all an adventure that comes with a breathtaking view_

 _Walking a tightrope_

 _With you ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _With you ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _With you_

 _With you ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _With you ooh_

 _With you_

She finished singing and had that glimmer in her eyes he knew so well, "I'm more sure than ever before. And once we are wed, we are going to do what we talked about a couple of months ago."

"Bree?" his eyes shined with excitement as his eyebrows rose in shock.

She nodded, "Bree."

They made their way into Dale and found the church, where they were quickly married. The official didn't quite know what to think of their union, though there had been recordings of such matches, they were few and far between.

As soon as the ceremony was done, they ran out the church laughing toward the main gate. Once past the city walls, they started to make their way down the River Running to the Forest Road. When they finally made it to a small glen within the forest, they set up camp for the night. And while many women would balk at their first night with their husband being on the hard ground in a forest, Voin couldn't help but feel more complete than any other time in their life.

* * *

The morning sun flittered through the leaves above as Voin slowly awoke from slumber. She noticed Ryce wasn't beside her and quickly dressed. After packing up their sleeping gear, she made her way to the tree line where her husband seemed to be speaking with a traveling group of elves.

"Here she is! Voin, come and say hello. This caravan has agreed for us to accompany them as far as Rivendell."

Ryce excitedly went back for their belongings, leaving Voin in an uneasy quiet. One of their guards walked up to her.

"Odd to see a dwarf so far from their halls. You and your… husband make a bit of a strange couple."

The voice was feminine, but Voin could see no other features, due to her cloak, besides the typical elvish frame. Trying to keep the anger out of her voice, Voin spoke low so only the guard could hear her.

"I thank you for allowing my husband and I to join you. But, I ask that if any of your company have issue with us, that it is kept to yourselves. We have gone through much already and I don't wish to put anymore of a burden on him."

The elf stood in silence for a moment, pondering perhaps, before turning to the larger group. She spoke in their own tongue before turning back to the dam, "They will say nothing out of turn. I hope my question did not offend you. I am simply curious to your story. From what I have heard, it is rare for any races to mix, most of all the dwarves."

"From what I have heard, elves don't bother themselves with the lives of mortals," Voin still didn't trust the elf's curiosity, but her voice wasn't as harsh, "Why are you so curious since I will be but a small blip in your immortal life?"

An empty air surrounded them for a while. Voin, feeling slightly unsettled, started to wonder if she should find Ryce since she obviously must have upset the guard. The dwarf started to turn back to the woods when an elegant hand grasped her shoulder.

"Immortal we may be, but only for as long as death doesn't find us," her voice was methodic and slow speaking, but no anger or malice was in it. What Voin could hear in it was sadness from a wound that hadn't quite healed... a sorrow that may never truly fade.

As she slowly pulled her hand back, Voin faced the guard again, waiting for the conversation to continue.

"Many years ago, I lived in these woods with my father and mother. While we didn't have much, we were happy and worked side by side with the woodmen in the western boarder of the forest. Watching the lives of men for generations my parents came to learn that whether a person is mortal or not, we all feel the same things in life. They taught me to hold all life as equal and to protect it fiercely; for if we have been gifted long lives, it must be to protect those weaker than ourselves."

Voin felt her heart lurch at the maiden's words, she could feel something deeper laying under them, "Many elves must think them too compassionate. From what I know of elves, they tend to detach themselves from mortals rather than dwell with them."

"Many of my kind do think that," her pitch dropped to a murmur, "many consider it the cause of their deaths."

Shocked, Voin apologized for her loss to which the guard shook her head, "Their deaths were 287 years ago. Though it still pains me, it has lessened since becoming a guard. As cruel as it may seem, it is the their deaths that helped me find my calling."

"If you don't mind me asking," the dwarrowdam looked towards the guard's covered face, her hands folded reverently in front of her, "how did they pass?"

The elf looked up from under her cloak, revealing her gaze for the first time since starting to talk. Emerald green eyes gazed through her as if lost in a vision. Her eyes hollow, a single word fell from her lips, "Orcs."

Voin sucked in a breath through her teeth, the cold of the air making the shiver running down her spine all the more noticeable. While orcs hadn't cause any major issues for the dwarves in recent times, all seethe in rage toward the usurpers of Khazad-dûm; never to be forgotten or forgiven.

The guard shifted again, her eyes vanishing under her hood, "It does not do one good to linger in the past. Though I would like to ask for a trade."

"A trade?" Voin, feeling much more compassionate toward the tall woman, stepped closer, "What would you want of mine? My husband and I only brought what we could carry and have little of value."

"Ahh but that's where you're wrong," Voin could hear the smile in her voice, "I do not think it an equal one on my part, but I wish to trade the tale of my past for your plan for the future."

Voin stood for a moment before bursting out in laughter, startling the elves who sat in the carriage.

"And they say elves are not forthright and answer with both yes and no at the same time. My dear girl, you may have started a friendship between us for this journey. May I ask your name?"

The elf shook her head, "We guards in training do not use our names, for we are a single cog in the machine. Once our training is done, that is when we may use our names again." She chuckled a bit, "Unless this trip to the other side of Mirkwood lasts another 97 years, my name must be a mystery to you."

Though this practice confused the dam, she turned her head to the side, thinking. She closed her eyes, rubbing her chin while in deep thought. The elf looked on, wondering at what this dwarf was doing, when Voin snapped her fingers together and beamed up at her.

"Fox!"

It was apparently the elf's turn to be confused, "What?"

"Fox. If I can't know your name for this trip, then I will give you a name myself. You are a guardian of the forest, sleek and mysterious, yet playful and sly. What name could match you better than that?" Voin was very proud to see a small grin under the elven woman's hood.

The newly dubbed Fox chuckles at the dam's antics, "If you wish to call me that for the journey, then I approve." Voin watched the elf seem nervous for the first time, "Though I feel the need to tell you, my people consider friend-names to be a great and sacred honor."

"Oh," Voin look on with surprise, "It is not uncommon for dwarrows to give each other names based on traits or stories from their past, I hope I didn't overstep on any elvish customs."

"Nothing too serious," Shadow chuckled, "Typically a friend-name is given to an elf once they have known each other long enough to consider them good friends. That being said, since I'm relatively new to the King Thranduil's Kingdom, I don't have any close companions yet."

"Didn't you say you joined them almost 300 years ago?"

"Yes, but most in the Kingdom itself are of Sindarin elves where as I am of the Silvan. Many see Silvan elves as less cultured, so many do not wish to spend time with me."

Voin still seem a bit confused by the elf's words, "But elves are just elves, why does that make a difference?"

The guard sighed wearily, "Silvan elves have always lived in these woods since long before recorded memory. The Sindarin elves came from the far west across the sea and once lived with the Valar. Though I have made it into their ranks, I will never truly be one of them in their eyes."

This is something the dam would not stand for, "Hogwash! If you can befriend one of the Khazad then you are much more than your kin will ever be!"

"And for you to befriend one of the first children speaks of your character also," the guard hummed in thought. Just as it seemed she was about to say something else, Ryce came back to Voin's side.

He bent and placed a gentle kiss upon his wife's head, "Ready to head out Amrâlimê? All of our gear is ready to go."

"Yes love, I am ready," she wrapped her arm around her husband as the guard looked on.

When Voin noticed the long look, she turned toward her new friend, "What is it Fox?"

"Nothing really," the elleth jostled her bow, resting against her shoulder, "Merely admiring the both of you."

The pair looked between each other before gazing back at their companion questioningly.

"My kin only have one love, their Endacálë; their heart's light. Among my people, there are just as many people who have an Endacálë as there are who do not. I was just wondering, looking at what you have, if I am meant to have one or not."

Ryce gently chuckled at her, "Well, if you do, pray that your story will be smoother than ours," to which Voin elbowed him in the stomach, smirking and continuing for him, "but filled with just as much love."

Fox laughed loudly at that, "If that is my path, I do indeed hope for that! But enough niceties, we must start moving if we are to make it through the forest on time."

The three of them joined with the rest of the group, continuing to talk and laugh, all the while being watched wearily by their companions.

* * *

Though Fox and Voin became fast friends on their journey, all too soon they had to part ways.

"I will truly miss you mellon. I wish I could go with you, but King Thranduil has ordered all of his people must not leave Mirkwood under any circumstances; not even the queen to see her kin in Rivendell."

"As will I bâheluh, as will I," Voin quickly grabbed onto her companion, gripping her in a tight hug. Unaccustomed to such displays, the elleth stumbled backward a bit before returning the gesture.

As they pulled apart, Fox drew a letter from her traveling bag, "King Thranduil would likely have my head if he saw this, but would you give this to the Lord of Rivendell as you pass through? I was ordered to give it to the leader of the caravan, but I think he would enjoy me getting in trouble with my King. It is from my queen to her brother-in-law and his children, would you make sure it reaches them?"

"Of course I can Fox! I'd be more than happy to if it kept you out of trouble." She gently grasped the letter, tucking it into one of the hidden pockets in her dress, "I'll make sure to give it to him directly! But who is he?"

Fox chuckled, "If you give it to the Lord of Rivendell he will know what to do." The guard looked over her unlikely friend, taking in the full measure of Voin. Quietly she brings up a topic from long ago, "I once told you that friend-names are a serious and sacred thing among my people."

Voin quizzically looked up at the elf, "Yes?"

From the distance, another guard called for Fox, gesturing back towards the woods. She sighed sadly, "I'm afraid that I must go. Our duty was just to see the caravan to the edge of the forest." She rights her gear before kneeling down. Looking into the dam's eyes, she smiled serenely, "May we meet again if you ever journey through these woods… Topaz."

The elleth stood and made her way towards her comrades. Before she disappeared into the tree-line, she took one last look at her small friend; her small dear friend who was waving at her, rivers streaming down her face.

Voin had to squint to see Fox through the tears, but could make out the small wave that was returned, and perhaps her tall friend brushing tears of her own away.

"Voin, are you alright?"

She sniffled, turning towards her husband, "I am very alright. Just wishing our friend goodbye."

"We will have to find her the next time we pass through," Ryce smiled as he held his wife close to his side, "Since we are a third of the way to Bree already, we may as well continue, don't you think."

"Aye," she chuckled, "I suppose we might as well."

The returned to their elven caravan, preparing their camp for the night.

* * *

 **"Tightrope" - Michelle Williams (The Greatest Showman)**

 **Mellon - friend**

 **Bâheluh - my friend of all friends**

 **There it is! The first half of Voin's story. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I though mylife had leveled out some but, of course, trouble comes in threes. I will be putting up the second half of Voin's story by the end of this week, and with that... what's your favorite part so far?**


	6. Author Note

Hey everyone! I almost have everything for the story revision done, I'm sorry it is taking so long again. Of course more stuff happened in my life that made it difficult to continue with this but I WILL be continuing this story for as long as it takes. Let me know what you think and tell me your thoughts.

Till next time,

StorySpinner


	7. From Forges to Fields

Chapter 7

~From Forges to Fields~

* * *

"Rina!"

The white haired woman's eyes slowly open. It had been a lazy morning waiting for Lana to finish picking herbs, based on the sun's position it must be after noon already.

'I guess I must have fallen asleep.' She stretches out across the soft grass, humming with happiness. Soon she feels Lana's presence next to her.

"Hey sleepy head, ready to head back home?"

"That depends, do you think Astrid will have a list of chores for us?"

Both of them laugh at the thought as Rina stands and dusts herself off. Small yellow flowers blanket the hills and the birds fly in the cloudless blue sky.

Lana tucks her basket into her side, "It's hard to believe it's been ten years since you came into our lives." She links her free arm with Rina's, slowly starting to walk home.

Rina nods, "I know. It still feels crazy that I wake up every morning in a world I once could only dream of."

They stop and sit on the bank of a clear pond to enjoy the view. Spring was in full bloom; fragrant flowers of every color painted the hills as small songbirds chirped merrily in the trees. A few small fish rippled the smooth surface of the water.

Rina smirked mischievously and slaps her hand in the water, splashing herself and Lana, before jumping away to avoid her flailing friend.

"Oh! You are going to pay for that Rina!"

Soon a splashing war had begun, full of shrieks of laughter and soaked clothing. Too soon, they realize how late it was getting. Astrid will be furious at them. Turning back to the road they walk in silence for a while, at least until the brunette starts to give her friend quick side glances.

Tired of being stared at, Rina elbows the girl, "Spit it out, I can tell there's something on your mind."

Lana timidly looks at her friend for a minute before mustering her courage, "Do you ever think about before all this? Of the life you had in your old world?"

Rina's steps falter. She thinks hard for a moment before righting her stride. "Well, I think of my mom often, but as far as other people and places, not really. It's actually funny, I'm turning thirty five this year yet I've never had this much fun or felt this happy. Why so curious?"

Lana just shrugs, "Your anniversary with us just got me thinking about the past, and you never really talk about it so I thought I'd ask."

"I appreciate the thought." She evasively answered. While she fully trusts her friends, there are still some things she would rather forget.

After walking for a while, the shop was finally in sight, as well as a horse tied to the hitching post. Rina looked at her companion, she was unaware they were expecting a visitor today. Based on the confused look on Lana's face, she didn't know who it could be either. Quickening their steps, they hurried into the house.

'No signs of a scuffle, must be one of Astrid's customers.'

Rina cups her hand around her mouth and whispers to Lana, "If we are quiet we may be able to go get changed before Astrid sees us." Lana nods and they quietly sneak toward the bedrooms.

'Almost there…' Rina's hand hovers over her bedroom doorknob when she hears the heavy clink of boots right behind her.

"And where exactly have you two been?"

Rina winces at the smith's tone, 'So close, yet so far…'

She turns to see Astrid leaning against the wall, arms crossed and obviously not pleased, "Hey Astrid, did you sell anything today?"

Lana caught on to Rina's plan, "Is that person in the kitchen wanting a custom piece? I know you have been getting a lot more requests for that kind of stuff."

Quickly both girls were conked on the head by Astrid's fists, "OW!"

"Stop trying to distract me. You'd think after the thousandth time you tried and failed you would've learned that doesn't work on me." Astrid speaks in a very serious voice, but she can't help the small smile trying to crack her stern face.

After rubbing the spot on the back of her head, Rina finally looks back up at the woman, "We're sorry, today was just so pretty! And it's one of the few days that it hasn't been raining constantly."

"Yeah, pretty soon it will be Summer and it will be too hot to enjoy the sunshine. Think of it as an late birthday present to me!" Lana pleads with her best puppy dog eyes.

Astrid shakes her head at her friends, "Your birthday was a month ago Lana. Or did you get hit on the head and forget you were born in March and not April?"

"Since we are on the subject of time," a deep voice echoed from the kitchen, "Why don't we all come sit for a bit and chat."

Astrid smirks and heads back to where the voice came from, followed by a dejected Lana and a curious Rina. They couldn't help their squeals of delight when they saw Gandalf sitting at their table. Soon he was tackled with hugs from the two new comers.

"Hello my dears, you must have had an interesting day judging by your clothes." His eyes glimmer with mirth.

While their clothes had dried on the walk home, they were stained with mud from the bottom of the pond. Realizing the state of their wardrobe, both of their faces flush with embarrassment.

Astrid starts to laugh at their expense but is gently cut off by Gandalf, "It's good you enjoyed today. After the next few days it will be a while before you'll have time for such things again."

The room fills with a chilling seriousness.

"What do you mean Gandalf? You said nothing about this earlier." Astrid gazes at him with a critical eye.

The wizard huffs at the smith, "I thought it would be best for everyone to be present."

He stands and makes his way over to the window, "I believe I have found the journey the Valar wish for you to be a part of. As you all know, I have traveled across Middle Earth to safeguard the Free Peoples and help put an end to any nefarious plots. A few years ago I came across someone who's personal quest aligns with mine and whom I think you are meant to accompany."

As the man turns around to gauge the women's reactions, Rina can't decide if she is excited or anxious. She feels the two sides of her emotions waging an internal battle.

'Come on, get a grip! We've had ten years of sword training as well as our knowledge of the story, why can't we just get over this fear that something is going to go wrong?'

'Considering that we hold the fate of not only who we will travel with on the quest, but also the fate of Middle Earth all together. People could die if we slip up even once, if we weren't a bit afraid I would think there was something wrong with us.'

Rina shakes her head to clear away the two voices, earning a curious looks from everyone, "So what is the plan then?"

Gandalf walks over to the counter to pour himself a glass of wine before resting agains the windowsill.

"The plan is for me to escort you to the home of one of our company's members. Everyone embarking on this journey has been instructed to meet there before setting out on our quest. It will very likely be a long one." He sips his drink as the ladies process his words.

Lana's curious nature for new people and places flares up, "So how long until we travel to this person's house? Is it very far from here?"

The wizard chokes on his wine. Clearing his throat he pointedly looks back out the window, "It is not terribly far from here, but it is farther than you have traveled in a while."

Astrid places her hands on her hips in a grim fashion, "You are avoiding the question Gandalf. When are we leaving?"

He reluctantly sighs, "The day the leader of our company wants to depart is in two days time."

"WHAT?! That is no where near enough time to—"

Astrid's voice fades into the background as Rina's mind works in over drive, 'It starts in two days… two days… today is April 24th so that would mean—' Her eyes widen as her fears are realized, 'The Company of Thorin Oakenshield… Thorin—FIli and Kili, they—'

To slow her rapid heartbeat she slowly breathes through her nose. She watches the scene before her without truly hearing it.

Astrid shakes in fury as she passes back and forth, no doubt telling Gandalf just how much of an annoyance his surprise is to her. Gandalf deeply drinks from his cup, though wether it is from a feeling of shame at his actions or of displeasure at Astrid's she couldn't tell. As for sweet little Lana, she quietly gazes at the two in front of her with an amused look on her face before hopping out of her chair.

"I guess we better get packing then. I'm assuming that since it's well into the evening we will be leaving tomorrow morning?"

Astrid, seemingly finished with her tirade, sighs and crosses her arms, "I still think this could've been something you could've told us sooner old man, but might as well make due with what we have. You say it's a long journey, how long do you expect us to be on the road?"

"The journey itself will most likely take around a year, but you won't need to worry about packing all of it tonight. We will be passing through Bree after meeting everyone. My advice would be to get as much ready as you can tonight, but pack light for our trip tomorrow. And also wear something nice, our host tomorrow is a gentlemanly fellow so I'm sure he would appreciate it."

Lana squeals happily before chirping little commands to everyone, "Wonderful! Now Astrid you can get all our weapons together. I'll work on getting some light traveling clothes mended and ready. Gandalf, if you could be so kind as to go and buy us some ponies for our trip that would be very helpful. And Rina, there is some food around here that would do well on a journey. Please pull together enough for two days of travel."

Everyone, including Rina, looks at her amazed by her suddenly powerful presence. When no one moves she claps loudly and yells, "Come on! Get moving!", before heading to the bedrooms to gather their wardrobe.

Astrid shakes her head before finally making her way to the front shop, where all their weapons sat on display. Gandalf moves towards the doorway of the kitchen but Rina blocks his path quickly.

Checking to make sure the other women weren't in ear shot before she confirms her thoughts, "Thorin Oakenshield?"

The wizard seems startled before chuckling to himself, "I almost forget you come from another world sometimes Rhiannon, I must say it still is a bit unnerving. Yes, the leader of our quest is Thorin Oakenshield, though given Astrid's thoughts on most dwarves from Erebor, I think it would be wise to not inform her of the thirteen that will be traveling with us, don't you?"

"You mean to avoid the fall out that would happen like if you had told Thorin the "final" member of the company was in fact a very homebody hobbit like Mr. Bilbo Baggins? Or perhaps that you have not yet even informed Bilbo that he has been promised to come on this quest?"

Scoffing, Gandalf looks at the woman before him, "Just as Bilbo needs a… nudge in the right direction, I believe that this surprise will help Thorin to be more open to the other races. A necessary trait if we are successful. Now if that is all, I must get to the Prancing Pony to see what ponies will be available for us tomorrow. Good evening Rhiannon."

He quickly made is way out of the house, all while Rina chuckles to herself, 'That may be true, but you also don't want to get in trouble Gandalf.'

She quickly scavenges the cupboards in search of their traveling rations.

They end the day without much trouble, aside from Gandalf only being able to find one pony for sale. They got everything ready, deciding that Rina would ride with the wizard and that Astrid and Lana would share the other horse, and laid out their clothing before getting to bed.

The night quickly passed and the morning sun seeped into their little house, forcing the people inside to start the long day. Gandalf, not having much to pack, readied the horses outside while waiting on the girls. Just as he finished strapping the last of their supplies onto his horse he heard a strong voice ring out from the house.

"Come on, we don't have time for you two to dawdle." Astrid is the first out the door, strapping her heavy steel hammers to her back.

While her regular smith clothes were red and brown leathers, her current clothing had a more feminine look. She has on a lace up white shirt with sleeves that reach her elbows. Her white skirt was tucked under a leather corset and on top of that was a thick belt. A rough brown skirt was sown onto the belt, wrapping around her waist like a cloak and allowing the plain cotton skirt to be seen from the front. Rather than having her hair slung over her shoulder, she had the top pulled into a messy faux hawk that went down to her shoulder blades, resting on the loose hair she left underneath it.

Quickly another voice responded, "In case you forgot, you're the old spinster here, so while you might not have time, Rina and I have plenty."

Lana burst from the door, her skirt flying around her. She was dressed in a rough cotton dress dyed a soft lavender. There is a detailed metalwork belt around her waist that had a single strand hanging down to her knees. The only other feature on the dress was the stitched purple and gold flowers and vines bordering the scoop neckline that traveled down to where her navel was located. Her hair was braided above her ears before being pulled back into one loose braid that landed at her hips.

"Well we are all here now so quit jabbering on about waisting time and lock up the shop." The final woman appeared with a knowing smirk.

Rina, knowing where they were heading, decided to try on the clothing that Belladonna Baggins had given her during her last visit. Surprisingly it still fit. She joined the other women outside in a blue plaid skirt, white undershirt, and the blue velvet top with straps that she had left the Shire in. The only addition was a cream colored apron wrapped around the skirt and tucked under the bodice. Her hair was weaved into a side braid and then pulled with the rest of her hair into a messy bun.

Astrid double checks that they had everything before closing the shop. She locks the door and makes her way to the horses. Soon all of them were saddled up and heading for Bag End.

* * *

Once they got to Hobbiton and housed the ponies at the stables, Gandalf abruptly said he would have to leave them in the market for a while. He quickly draws up a map to Bag End before grabbing his belongings.

"I must be off to make sure part of our company makes it in time. Follow the map later this afternoon, that will give me plenty of time to go and make sure our host is… ready for company. While here, you may as well browse around the stalls, perhaps even pick up some foods you like for dinner tonight. I will see you all in a while." He walks down the path heading toward their destination.

Rina tucks the map into her satchel, "Well I guess we have some time to kill, lets see what's here."

They meander around, looking at the produce and small trinkets around the faire. After a while they buy some food for their lunch. Seeing no good place to sit and eat, they cross the stone bridge above the small river and sit on the hillside.

As the three of them enjoy their meal, looking across the water, Rina noticed a fellow standing at the fish monger's stall. He was dressed in what looked like a blue velvet coat, a vest embroidered with gold flowers, and some dark green trousers. His slightly curly hair sways back and forth as he constantly checked over his shoulder. She can barely keep her jaw from dropping in awe, 'I can't believe it, Bilbo Baggins in the flesh…'

Rina tapped on the other women's shoulders before pointing to the hobbit she was watching, "That, girls, is our humble host."

Astrid looks at the hobbit unconvinced, "You sure? He looks a bit skittish to me… even by hobbit standards."

"Trust me, he may not look like much now, but he will prove himself in due time." Rina proudly looks at Bilbo.

When the hobbit was handed his fish wrapped in paper, she looks back at the other women, "Let's go introduce ourselves."

Rina quickly makes her way to the bridge separating them from the main market. Lana and Astrid share a humored look before following their adventurous friend. As they catch up to her they hear the end of Bilbo's conversation.

The plump farmer standing next to Bilbo crosses his arms, "Tall fellow, long grey beard, pointy hat…" their unknowing host darts behind the farmer as if to hide from something, "Can't say I have."

Bilbo starts to scurry across the bridge and looks back over his shoulder. Rina follows his gaze and sees a couple of hobbits put a stack of baskets down next to their stand; the grey cloth on top of the pile looks almost identical to Gandalf's hat. The hobbit visibly relaxes, realizing that their wizard friend was not there.

Based on the other girls' chuckles, they must have realized what spooked poor Bilbo. He quickly straightens his jacket and quickly turns to cross the bridge, almost colliding with Rina.

"Pardon me madam, I—" he suddenly notices the lady in front of him is much too tall to be a hobbit.

Rina smiles down at him with a knowing look, "Hello, my name is Rina. These are my friends Astrid and Lana. Would you happen to be Mr. Bilbo Baggins?"

The hobbit warily looks at the foreigners, "Yes… But how do you know my name?" Suddenly he notices Rina's clothing, "Wait just a moment! Are those my mother's clothes?!"

She nervously giggles, "Soooo it's kind of a funny story…" Noticing Bilbo's impatient face, she hurriedly tells him about the time she spent with his mother.

After listening to the full story, he gazes at the women critically, "So you're the odd person she wouldn't stop talking about. Well, it was wonderful meeting you and your friends but I really must get home. Goodbye."

He starts to speed past them when Lana steps in front of him, "Wait wait wait! We don't really have anywhere to stay, is there anyway we could tag along with you until our guide returns? I'm sure Astrid would be more than happy to help with dinner."

Bilbo raises an eyebrow in speculation.

Rina quickly thought of the one thing that just might convince the hobbit, "I could even makes some blackberry lemon tarts."

At the mention of the tarts Bilbo's face lights up, "Do you mean my mother's tarts? I haven't had them since she passed away. Would you care to write down the recipe for me? She didn't keep a physical copy in case my Sackville-Baggins cousins got a hold of it."

Rina couldn't help but smile at the hobbit's enthusiasm, "Absolutely! Just lead the way to your home and I'll have those whipped up in no time."

Bilbo was practically humming in excitement as he guided them out of the market. Walking through the Shire was better than anything Rina could've imagined. The four of them chit chatted as they weaved through the rolling green hills of Hobbiton, making their way to the larger smials. Following the cobblestone path, they reached Bag End in all it's splendor.

"Watch your step," Bilbo holds open the small gate to let them through the fence before making his way to the round door. "Welcome to Bag End, please make yourselves at home."

"This looks so inviting! You're home is lovely Bilbo!" Lana happily strolls through the doorway, looking excitedly around.

Astrid looks down at the hobbit, "If you could show me where the kitchen is I can get started cooking dinner."

"That will be perfect, if you want to handle dinner, I'll cook us some supper. I meant for the fish I bought in the market to be my supper but I'm sure I could find something around for all of us." Bilbo happily showed the smith into the house.

Rina felt overcome with a feeling of wonder. She rests her hand agains the iconic green door, noticing the small rune Gandalf carved on it.

"In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit…" She reverently whispers.

After finally stepping into Bag End, she takes a deep breath, "Now all we have to do is convince a grumpy dwarf king we need to join the company… totally easy."

Slowly she closes the large door knowing that within the next few hours the house would be stuffed to the brim.

* * *

 **Finally we meet Bilbo Baggins! And we are one chapter away from meeting the company! I wonder how they will react to the unexpected additions. (hehehe)**

 **Now after having one of my friends read the story so far, they seemed a bit confused with Astrid and her story. Astrid is very closed off emotionally, even to Lana and Rina, and doesn't like to talk about herself. It's just the way she deals with her more negative emotions.**

 **And I'm so sorry for this chapter being late, with everything in my life happening all at once, I couldn't find time to finish this chapter until now. Please forgive me! To make amends, I'm going to try my hardest to get another chapter out on Wednesday of this week.**

 **Reviews:**

 **MissCallaLilly: I love the female heroines… As for Rina's fear about the others not being in the book version of the story, maybe the author didn't put them in for a reason…**

 **I'm glad you like my OCs so much! I hope they remain some of your favorites. As for Astrid's story, lets just say her family was some high ups in the nobility in Erebor and we may be running into them later… Don't want to ruin the surprise when we run into them and you already know their names.**

 **Guest: Just found your story and love it. The fact that she has 10 years to prepare instead of just knowing how to fight with a sword is great. Sad that her first Dwarves Male run ins had to be so prickly, (Nori?) But I'm wondering who walked out... Thorin? Looking forward to more clues and preparations.**

 **I'm so glad to hear that you liked it! Now this will be a bit of a lengthy reply, but it may give some people clarity.**

 **Whenever I read fanfics of OCs falling into Middle Earth (all of which I love) one of the hardest things for me to grasp is how they can go from 0 to 60 in 2 seconds when it comes to fighting and growing attached to people. I know that with a 10 year time skip it may feel like we are missing out on some stuff between the three OCs specifically, but it gives a more realistic timeframe for them to grow close as friends and for Rina to actually become a competent fighter.**

 **As for the dwarves, here's a little head cannon; they are a group of dwarves who lived in the area around Dunland/Rohan. Their lives there are really harsh and the towns they live had a lot of humans who looked down on them. Being cruel right back was their self defense mechanism, thus why when they realize that Rina was being honest and kind they truly did feel bad, but didn't know how to express it.**

 **As for who walked out, it could be Thorin, it could be a human they encounter later, or it could be someone under Sauron trying to spy on them. I doubt that he wouldn't know of 3 Blessed Beings being in Middle Earth by the time the Prancing Pony scene happens.**


	8. Company for Dinner

Chapter 6

~Company for Dinner~

* * *

"You girls have done a wonderful job!"

Bilbo looks over the feast laid out on his table; an extremely large roast with carrots and potatoes, savory mushroom pies, sweet and flaky tarts, and a variety of roasted meats and vegetables piled high. Around the main food, plates of cheeses and whole fruits filled the empty spots, till none of the table was visible.

The hobbit looked at his three companions, "You've made more than enough for supper _and_ dinner 3 times over. I won't even need to cook tonight!", he laughs heartily, "I may be a hobbit, but even I won't be able to eat all of this! Some would think you were cooking for an army."

Rina knowingly looks at the other women before facing Bilbo again, "We just wanted to make sure we made enough for all of us, better to make to much than not enough."

Bilbo smiles warmly, "Very true. Now, why don't you go and freshen up, and once you're done we'll get started."

Astrid and Lana started walking toward one of Bag End's guest rooms when Astrid noticed Rina wasn't following, "Rina, you coming?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll just keep Bilbo company," she waves her friend off.

The blonde nods before walking back toward the hall as Rina searches for the sink, wanting to wash some flour off her hands, 'As if I'd ever miss this...'

She spies Bilbo eyeing the blackberry lemon pies longingly, "Bilbo, wait until after dinner. You'll spoil your appetite."

The hobbit sighs, obviously hungry, "Very well—."

 ** _Ring_**

"Now who could that be? Quite rude to be coming so late," the small man puffs up in slight annoyance, "Why don't you grab some of the jared preserves from the pantry and I'll deal with whoever is at the door?"

Rina secretly smiles and makes her way to the storage room. Sifting through the jellies and jams, she hears her host open the door and a deep dwarven voice echos into the foyer.

"Dwalin, at your service."

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours." Bilbo's voices shakes with confusion, "Do we know each other?"

"No." Rina hears his large boots echo in the small house, "Which way laddie, is it down here?"

"Is what down where?"

"Supper, he said there'd be food, and lots of it."

"H-he said. Who said?"

Just as Rina stepped into the dinning room, the dwarf crossed through the opposite archway. When he sees her, his eyes narrow in suspicion, "And who are you?"

"Rina, at your service," she does a slight curtsy, "Please dig in Master Dwalin, there is more than enough for everyone."

"I wasn't told there would be anyone else here." He crosses his arms defiantly, still standing in the doorway.

"All will be explained in due time, for now know I'm a friend of Gandalf's and start eating. Soon this food will go cold." Rina places the jars around the table as Bilbo mutters about a smelly cloak in the hallway.

Dwalin, seemingly accepting the answer, begrudgingly sits down while pulling some roasted meats onto a plate. He takes a large bite of some mutton, humming in satisfaction. Rina grins at his enjoyment, making quick work of slicing the roast.

The bald warrior turns toward the woman, "Very good this, you'll have to cook more though."

"If the need arises, I'll be more than happy to." She pulls a keg of ale into the corner of the room, knowing that the others will be here shortly and want refreshments.

Bilbo lets out a nervous sigh when he returns to the dinning room, "I hate to be rude, but—it's just that, um, I wasn't expecting any more company tonight."

 ** _Ring_**

Dwalin finishes chewing through a smoked chicken leg before turning to the hobbit, "That'll be the door."

Bilbo, now truly petrified at who might be at his door, scurries away. Once he is out of earshot, Rina looks at the dwarf, "Master Dwalin, would you be so kind as to get the glass jar of cookies I left in the next room over?"

The dwarf looks up from inhaling his food. While he doesn't seem pleased at being asked to do something, Rina can't help but notice the twinkle in his eye at the mention of the dessert.

"Fine."

She goes back to her work as he leaves the room. Soon she hears the rattling coming from Bilbo's sitting room and rolls her eyes, 'I swear, outside he may look like a brute, but inside he acts like a child.'

"Ohhh! Ha ha, evening brother," a new, jovial voice sounds. Rina sneaks to the archway to see Balin slowly step toward his brother.

"Oh ho, by my beard. You're shorter and wider than last we met."

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us."

The two grasp each others' shoulders chuckling. When the dwarves slam their foreheads together, Bilbo jumps in surprise.

"Ah… Excuse me, sorry, I hate to interrupt but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." The hobbit looks extremely worried at the pair, wringing his hands over and over.

Rina steps into the room, untying the apron from around her waist, "Come now Bilbo, what would your mother have said? What are two more mouths to feed, as you said, we have more than enough food to spare."

Balin looks at the young woman with interest, "I'm sorry lass, where are my manners. Balin, at your service," he quickly bows at the waist.

"Rina, at yours," She holds her skirt and dips before righting herself, "If you'll follow me sirs, the food is this way and growing colder by the minutes."

Rina and the brothers return to the dining room, chit chatting about this and that. As Rina and Balin start talking about the weather, Dwalin grabs a few tankards and begins to fill them with ale.

"Well it's not that I don't like visitors, I-I like visitors as much as the next hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come… visiting." Bilbo quietly tries to get a handle on the situation, but no one really hears him.

Balin lifts some blue cheese to his brother who's face scrunches up in confusion, "What is this?"

"I don't know, I think it's supposed to be cheese." The older brother turns the wedge over in his hand before handing it to Dwalin, "It's gone blue."

The bald dwarf shakes his head, "It's riddled with mold."

"It's supposed to be that way, it adds to the flavor." Rina laughs at their antics before plucking the cheese from Dwalin's hand and placing it back on the cheese plate.

Bilbo begins to pace in the hallway, "The thing is… the thing is I-I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt but I uh—I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry."

The frankness of Bilbo's voice startles the others who look at him curiously. Balin finally shifts and give the hobbit a kind smile.

"Apology accepted," Balin, seeing his half filled mug, lightly punches Dwalin's arm, "Oh now fill it up brother, don't stint."

 ** _Ring_**

The hobbit looks over his shoulder, exasperated at the thoughts of any more uninvited guests.

"You go and see to the door, I'll keep these guys in line," Rina winks at the hobbit before he begrudgingly slinks to the foyer. When he opens the door, two loud and young voices fill the house.

"Fili—"

"—and Kili—"

"—at your service."

"You must be Mr. Boggins!"

Rina can't help but laugh at the pride in Kili's voice and the image of Bilbo's annoyed face in her mind.

"So Miss Rina, what are you doing here? We were not told there would be anyone else, especially a woman joining us tonight." Balin looks over the rim of his mug, eyes both cautious and curious.

"As I told your brother earlier, I am a friend, Gandalf will explain more once he is here with the rest of the company. Though I will say that I was a friend to Mr. Baggins mother, Belladonna, before her passing. So I guess you could say, I'm visiting some old friends." Rina takes a swig from the rich ale, 'Many dear friends that I read about long ago.'

Fili's slightly cocky voice carries through the air, "Carful with these, i just had them sharpened."

"It's nice, this place. Did you do it yourself?" Kili asks in child like wonder. A small scrapping sound follows his question.

"Wh-no it's been in the family for years. Thats my mothers glory box, can you please not do that?!"

Dwalin raises from his seat, going into the hall to great the newcomers, "Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand with this food."

"Mister Dwalin," Kili, with obvious reverence to the older warrior, returns with Dwalin.

When Kili sees Rina he stops mid stride. Fili, who almost runs into his brothers back, does the same at the sight of her.

"Rina, at your service," When they still don't respond, Rina scoffs, "Come now boys, you must have seen a girl before. Quit gawking and get to eating. I didn't help cook this meal for it to turn to ice before anyone can enjoy it."

Balin laughs at the woman's fire, "Yes, you lads get started, it will be good to see everyone again after so long apart and I'm sure you'd rather be talking than eating when they get here."

Bilbo's eyes bug out even more than Rina thought possible, "E-everyone? How many more are there?"

 ** _Ring_**

A fury uncommon for gentlehobbits overtakes poor Bilbo, "Oh no. No no— there's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dinning room as it is! I-if this is some… clot head's idea of a joke—haha—I can only say it is in very poor taste!"

The green door swings wide letting 8 dwarves topple onto the threshold. Outside the door, a tall man in gray clothes peers into the door.

Bilbo sighs, "Gandalf."

Just as the dwarves fell into Bag End, Astrid and Lana returned to the dining room.

"Rina!" Lana grabs Rina into a huge hug, looking over the four other dwarves in the room.

Balin sees the young girl and gently nudges Dwalin, "Brother, look."

Dwalin finishes drinking his ale and looks toward Lana in shock, "A dwarrowdam?"

Astrid quickly pulls Rina and Lana into the hall, seething with anger, "Why are they here?"

"Astrid why don't we just—" Astrid shoots Lana a glare before looking back to Rina.

"Well?"

Rina shifts her weight, "I know you aren't a big fan of dwarves you don't know, but please, trust me. I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't know this was extremely important."

Astrid silently watches Rina. After a minute or so she nods in acceptance, "I don't like this, but I'll trust your judgement."

Rina smiles at the smith before taking Lana's hand.

When they make it back to the pantry, they find the feast being demolished by the company. Gandalf, watching over the dwarves, notices the girls and waves them over.

"Hello dears, how was your day with Bilbo?"

Lana hugged the wizard, "It was really good but I bet it wasn't as eventful as yours! Who are all of these dwarves?"

"Let me introduce you."

He gestures to the far end of the table, "That is Bofur in the hat, Bombur is the larger dwarf at the end of the table, and Bifur is the one with the unruly hair. He only speaks in Khuzdul due to his head injury."

"Dwalin is over near the keg, he is the bald one, with his brother Balin, the white bearded one."

He turns and points to a trio of dwarves, one of whom seems to be scalding the other two, "The gray haired one is Dori, the youngest one is Ori, and the middle brother is Nori."

"The older two in the far corner are Oin and Gloin. Oin is the oldest in our company and is also our apothecary."

Gandalf looks around trying to find the last two members, "I don't know where the last two are but Ki—"

Two younger dwarves come up behind the wizard, "I'm Kili and this is my brother Fili. At your service," the dark haired dwarf smiled brightly. Lana watches the blond brother's eyes twinkle, "What's your name?"

"Lana, at your service as well!"

Fili starts to ask Lana something where Dori comes over to Gandalf with a teapot, " 'xcuse me, Mr Gandalf? May I tempt you with a cup of chamomile?"

"Oh, no thank you Dori, red wine for me I think."

Dori frowns slightly then disappears into the kitchen again.

Lana turns back to Fili with a smile, "You were saying?"

Fili grins, "I was going to ask where you're from? I know you can't be from Ered Luin, I would remember a face as pretty as yours."

Lana giggles, beaming at the boy. She begins to tell him but is interrupted before she can say a word.

"That is not your concern. Best keep your nose in your own business," Astrid sternly looks at Fili, raising an eyebrow at his forwardness.

"Astrid!" Lana pouts, obviously not happy at her surrogate sister.

Rina places a hand on the girl's shoulder before looking at their friend, "Astrid, I'm sure Fili is a fine dwarrow who has no ill will toward our Lana."

Astrid inspects the blond, "Perhaps, but as Lana's guardian he has yet to prove himself to me."

Said dwarf looks around uncomfortably under Astrid's gaze, trying to find a way out of the conversation.

"Fili! Bet you 5 gold you can't drink more than Gloin!" Kili shouts from across the room.

Gloin smirks toward the group, "Aye laddie, will that little dwarrowdam might be a pretty thing, I thought the other two would be too high and mighty for you. They are of men after all."

Fili and Astrid's faces flush, one from shyness, one from anger.

Astrid crosses her arms, sneering at the red headed dwarf, "You must need to get your eyes checked you _kakguf inbarathrag_. I'm half dwarf."

This startled the company into silence. "You say that as if you're _proud_. Don't you wish you were a full dwarf or human instead of some hybrid?" Gloin looks slightly adverse to the thought. Oin looks on, his eyes trained on his brother.

Astrid stands proud, "Never. I wouldn't change the life my amad, da, and I had for anything."

"Hmm. We lets see if you can hold your ale like a dam or like a human maid. Bet you 10 gold you can't keep up with a _true_ dwarf when it comes to drinking."

"You're on," Astrid makes her way over to the table.

Once the smith stepped away, Rina notices Balin staring at Lana curiously. She slowly grasps the brunette's arm, pulling her toward the older dwarf.

Lana giggles at her friend, "Where are you taking me? I want to see Astrid compete." Noticing who Rina was walking her toward, she grows quiet.

"I know you are curious about your heritage. If you want too, I'm sure Master Balin would be more than happy to tell you," Rina sympathetically grasps Lana's hand.

As they stop in front of him Rina gives him a radiant smile, "Master Balin, I couldn't help but notice you looking at my friend Lana. I'm sure you have many questions for her, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering some of her's as well."

When he nods in approval, Rina gives a small smile to her friend before joining the rest of the party.

Lana shyly watches the older dwarf. While she felt an unusual bond of trust between them, she's not sure where to start. "So…"

Noticing the girl's discomfort, Balin looks back at the table of dwarves, "It's very rare to see a dwarrowdam outside of our halls. I heard your friend say that she is a hybrid. I hope you don't take offense, I couldn't help but notice, you don't seem to have a beard. Are you half man as well?"

She shrugs, "As far as I know my amad and adad were full dwarves. I don't know for sure."

"Don't know for sure?" Balin shifted to look at her again, "What do you mean?"

Lana drinks from one of the goblets of wine, "I barely remember anything about them."

At the dwarrow's concerned expression she sighs, "I remember that when I was 7, my family and I were traveling along a river when I got very sick. A tall man found us and took us in until I was well enough to travel."

"That sounds well enough," Balin gives her a small smile.

She picks at a small thread that has come loose on her dress, "Those are the better memories. Crossing over the Misty Mountains wasn't too hard, but once we made it into Breeland…" she clasps her hands together, "We made it to the Midgewater Marsh with no trouble, but then, out of nowhere, we were surrounded."

Balin places a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. Lana blinks away the small tears trying to form.

"The goblins were everywhere, no matter which way I turned, there was no where to go. I remember my adad tackling one down yelling at me to run. I made it to the edge of the woods near by before I turned back, seeing my parents be over run by the creatures. I turned and kept running. A day or so later Astrid found me hiding in a hollowed out tree near where she lived. She took me in and has been my family ever since."

"I'm sorry lass, to have been so young and gone through so much…" Balin looks into her eyes with conviction, "You have a strong spirit. I'm sure if your parents are still out there, you will see them again."

Lana pulls him into a tight hug, "Thank you."

Obviously embarrassed by her actions, he clears his throat, "Now, Miss Rina said you had some questions about our culture."

"Yes!" She sits up straight, her curious mind pulling out her mental check list of questions, "I remember my amad teaching me how to do some simple braids, can you tell me more about what they mean?"

Balin smiles at her in a fatherly fashion, "I'd be more than happy to. You see…"

Their discussion is lost to everyone else as the drinking contest continues. The company get more and more rowdy, eventually turning into a burping contest. While Astrid couldn't drink as much as Gloin, to the astonishment of all the dwarves, she won the belching contest, uncontested even by Ori.

Rina catches her breath from laughing too hard and watches Bilbo drag Gandalf into the kitchen.

Ori lets out a breath, pushing his plate farther on the table, "I'm stuffed."

"Well clean up after yourself, don't just push your plate around. I swear Nori, he gets it from your bad behavior. If you could just straighten up, Ori could have two, good role models instead of one." Dori looks cross at Nori.

The latter raises up his hands, "Don't look at me, I live my life the way I want, just like you do… Though I try to not be so prissy with everything."

Dori's face turns beet red when Rina hears Bilbo's voice from the hall.

"—the state of my kitchen, there's mud trod into the carpet, th-they pillaged the pantry, I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom they've all but destroyed the plumbing, I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

Ori stands and grabs his plate, making his way to the hobbit in the hallway, " 'xcuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

Fili grabs the dish from the young scribe, "Here you go Ori, give it to me," he then flings it over to Kili, before he throws it to Bifur, who is washing some dishes.

Terrified at the display, Bilbo shrieks, "Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing pottery, it's over a hundred years old!"

Soon the hobbit hears the sound of silverware. Looking into the dinning room again he sees Bofur, Gloin, Nori, and Oin clinking the forks and knives together.

"An-and can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

Bofur looks at his comrades, "Ohhh you hear that lads, he says we'll blunt the knives."

Soon Kili starts to sing a fun jig.

 _Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

Fili bounces a plate between his elbows before adding a verse to his brother's song.

 _Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

 _Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

Rina and Lana start to clap in time with the music.

 _Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

 _Splash the wine on every door_

As the plates are passed around, Bombur pushes the scraps onto his own plate before sending the dishes on their way.

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole_

 _When you're finished if they are whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll_

All of the dwarves dance around and bowls fly through the air as Bofur plays his flute.

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins Hates!_

Bilbo rushes into the kitchen, sure all of his plates are broken, but sees them all stacked in neat orderly piles as all but the hobbit laugh together.

 ** _Knock knock knock_**

Everyone turns toward the front of the house.

Gandalf, smoking pipe in hand, turns back toward the room, "He is here…"

* * *

 **"** **Blunt The Knives" by The Hobbit Cast**

 **Kakguf inbarathrag = Goat turd**

 **Hey everyone! Ready for our favorite grump to finally show his face? As of this chapter who is the character you love most? And what scene of the movie/book are you most excited to see them in?**

 **Can't promise anything but I will try my best to get the next chapter tomorrow.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Saphira-Soars** **: Good OCs and a well written story so far. Please update soon!**

 **Thank you! I'm so excited you think so well of it! And I try to upload at least one chapter a week but will be trying to do 2 a week if possible.**


	9. Blockheads and Contracts

**Hey everyone, I know I don't typically put notes at the top of my chapters, but I just wanted to say how sorry I am that it took so long to get this one out. The past few months have been crazy; I got into a wreck, my sister got married, I had to go out of state to visit family, it has been crazy. It also didn't help that I had some major writers block for how I wanted this chapter to go. But without further ado, here is the newest chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

~Blockheads and Contracts~

* * *

Chairs and tankards are hurriedly thrown across the room but all Rina can hear is silence. Flickering candle light is the only movement besides the rising and falling of her chest, time seeming to slow down as her mind flies faster than light. She is about to come face to face with THE Thorin Oakenshield.

'All you have to do is convince him to let you go on a deeply personal, dangerous journey across most of Middle Earth to reclaim Erebor for a race the rarely trusts outsiders and insure he, his nephews, and none of the company die... no pressure.'

She sighs in frustration, 'Step 1: Convince the block head to let us go with them.'

Steeling herself to the task at hand, time seems to right itself allowing her to follow the company. Due to the dwarves enthusiasm at seeing their king, she, Astrid, and Lana were forced to stand in the back mostly hidden from the main part of the parlor.

From her spot she can see the wizard slowly open the door, showing the broad body of the exiled king. Realizing the round door was open, the raven locked dwarrow lifted his head toward the smail. His Durin blue eyes twinkle with a bit of mirth and his deep voice resonates as he enters the small room.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I lost my way. Twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

He gives a small smile to his sister-sons as some of the company give him a respectful bow. As he shrugs off his cloak, Bilbo pushes past the dwarves, affronted at his statement.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!"

Gandalf quickly closes the door, "There is a mark, I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Maintaining proper hobbit decorum, Bilbo walks toward the newcomer to be properly introduced. Thorin passes his belongings to Kili as he begins to inspect their host with a critical eye.

"So this is the hobbit," he begins to circle Bilbo, "Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?"

It was obvious by his face, this was not the introduction the hobbit was expecting.

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that is relevant."

Thorin smirks, "Thought as much, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

"A person's value or skills can't be seen just by looking at them. I thought you of all people understood that."

The room became deathly quiet. Thorin, unhappy with being chastised, looks toward the company as they part, allowing Rina to step forward.

Realizing she must have been the questioner, he clenches his jaw, "And who exactly are _you_?"

She curtsies, eyes never leaving his, "My name is Rina, Master Thorin."

"And what 'Miss Rina' are you doing here?" He crosses his arms in frustration, turning to Gandalf, "You didn't inform me that some woman would be here. You talked me into coming to the Shire, but I don't want any dealings with the race of man."

Astrid, angered at his words, pushes past Bombur and Bofur, "Now you just wait a minute you pompous oaf—"

"Astrid stop! This isn't the time or place," Lana firmly grabs the her arm before she got away from the group.

Thorin uncrossed his arms, now glaring at the wizard, "Not one female but three! I'm starting to think you are trying to hinder rather than help _old friend_."

Gandalf huffs at the accusation, "Well I never! I'll have you know—"

Everyone starts yelling, some agreeing with Thorin, others vouching for the women. Rina spots Astrid and Lana having a heated discussion in the background of everything before turning to Bilbo. The poor hobbit looks faint at all the ruckus happening around him.

Deciding it is up to her, she loudly whistles, catching everyone's attention. She moves to stand face to face with Thorin, noticing he is but a few inches taller than her.

"I know you've had a long day of traveling, why not get some food in your stomach while it's still warm?"

Though he was still upset over the unexpected company, he quietly watches her before making his way to the dinning room, silently accepting her offer.

The other dwarves follow their leader as Rina lets out a sign, 'Great job... if your goal was to get him to hate you from the start...'

As Bilbo accompanies Gandalf out of the room, Astrid makes her move toward Rina.

"What is the quest?"

Astrid's voice is filled with a quiet venom. The white haired woman runs her hands down her face.

"Astrid you know I can't—"

"Screw that! You owe us an explanation!"

The parlor sits in a tense silence.

Lana steps forward, placing a gentle hand on Astrid's arm before looking at Rina.

"We know that Gandalf said you can't tell us everything, but can't you at least give us a clue?"

Rina, hearing the hearty laughs from the other room, knows they have just a moment before the quest for Erebor is explained. She mulls over what to do before finally getting close to the other women.

"What I am about to say cannot be said to any of the company unless I expressly tell you, got it?"

Lana smiles comfortingly while Astrid stoically nods.

"Thorin is about to explain the quest we are going on with them. We will be helping them to accomplish their goal, but that isn't our mission. Our mission is to make sure everyone is alive in the end."

Astrid and Lana, mildly shocked, look between each other. Astrid leans in to whisper.

"What happens?"

"I can't give specifics, at least not yet. I can't let my knowledge change the storyline I know and risk certain events."

"Storyline?"

Rina looks sheepish, "Remember how I told you a few years ago I'm from another world?"

"Yes, Astrid and I asked you about what it was like for weeks! I still don't understand how watching a crate filled with light could be fun at all."

Rina laughs at the memory of explaining what a TV was, "Well, this world is written in a book in my world as well as a movie. Yes Lana, thats what's you watch using the "Magic-crate". It is a story I have read and watched many, many times. And so I know some of the things we will face as well as the ending."

"If you know all these things, then what are we supposed to do? Why not avoid whatever it is that we need to stop?" Astrid, looking a little calmer than earlier, crosses her arms.

"We just can't. Things that happen on this mission affect the future more than you would think..." her heart aches thinking of what waited for Bilbo in the Misty Mountains.

Lana looks at Rina expectantly, "So then what do we need to stop?"

Rina think on the best way to word it as she rubs a hand up and down her forearm, "There will be death. A lot of it."

The two dams freeze up, wide eyed at her confession.

Rina quickly starts to pace, "I know we probably won't be able to stop all of it, but we have to try. We can't let them die... They work so hard and the last thing they see is blood and gore. We can't let them die. I... I can't see them die again..."

She suddenly realizes that an arm is slung over her back and a smaller girl is wrapped around her waist.

Astrid squeezes Rina's shoulder, "Can you tell us who?"

Rina can only shake her head as tears fall down her cheeks.

The blonde sighs before they release her, "I'm guessing at least one of the people who die are part of the company?"

The resounding silence fully answers her question. She breathes deeply in and out of her nose.

"Alright. I don't like them and I doubt I'll like their plan, but I will do my best to stop whatever it is that's supposed to happen."

"Same here," Lana looks up at the woman, "I'll help in any way I can."

Rina gives them a watery smile, "Thanks guys. Now that you know, we may want to get to the dinning room before they start." She wipes her face before leading the girls to the rest of the company.

When they arrive, Thorin has gotten about halfway through his meal and many tankards had no doubt been drunk during their catching up.

Thorin eyes them wearily as they stand in the corner behind his nephews. Deciding they won't be a threat to his sister-sons, he continues to eat his stew.

Balin rests an arm on the table before turning to their leader, "What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?"

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms."

The company twitters in small groups around the table. Undoubtably thinking that good news was on the way. Dwalin, looking more cautious than the rest, takes a drink of his ale before voicing the unspoken question on each dwarf's mind.

"What did the dwarves of the iron hills say? Is Dain with us?"

Thorin stops mid bite. Rina, knowing the answer, can see a flash of worry across his face before he schools it to neutrality.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

The company's excitement quickly becomes quiet reflection. Rina still didn't quite know how each of them processed Throin's explanation. She had always felt that the Dwarves of the Iron Hills, with their location being so close to Erebor, would be the clan who would gain the most from reclaiming it.

"You're… going on a quest?"

The hobbit who was still uncertain as to why he was the uniformed host to all these people, seemed interested. No doubt thinking of the tales his mother would tell him that made the Tookish side of him squeal in delight. Gandalf, seeing the effect on the halfling, smiled over to him and pulled out a great map.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light. Far to the east over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

After grabbing a candle from the hallway, Bilbo, who returned to the table, craned his head to see what Gandalf was talking about.

"…the lonely mountain."

Gloin pulls his pipe from his mouth, "Aye, Oin has read the portents and portents say it is time."

The dwarves let out a sigh at Gloin's boasting.

Oin looks over the company, "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold; 'When the bird of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end.' "

Bilbo, who had gone to the pantry during the explanation, quickly made his way back to his guests, "Uh… what beast?"

Bofur crosses his arms, "Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes I know what a dragon is."

Ori, to the shock of Dori and amusement of Nori, jets up from his seat.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksy!"

"Sit down!" Dori quickly pulls his youngest brother back into his chair then sends an accusing glare to their middle brother.

Balin looks over the company, "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best… nor brightest."

As the dwarves mumble, affronted by Balin's statement, Fili slaps his hand on the table, " We may be few in number, but we're fighters. All of us, to the last dwarf!"

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kili excitedly looks toward the wizard who is shocked at the statement.

"Oh well now I-I-I wouldn't say—"

Dori looks at the wizard expectantly, "How many then?"

"What?" Gandalf slowly starts to cough on the smoke from his pipe.

"How many dragons have you killed? Go on give us a number!"

The company starts to fight among themselves, voices and hands raised. Bilbo tries to calm them, but it is no use.

/Silence!/

Everyone looks to Thorin, who stands proudly at the head of the table.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others would have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!"

With a glint in his eye, he raises his arm as the others cheer.

/To arms! to arms!/

Balin shakes his head at their antics, "You forget the front gate is sealed, there is no way into the mountain."

Rina sees Thorin realize the truth in Balin's words, looking frustrated at the facts of the matter. Though, she can't help but notice the small smile forming on Gandalf's face.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." He slowly twirls a key into the view of the company.

Thorin looked at the wizard reverently, "How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safe keeping. Tis yours now."

Gandalf hands over the key to Thorin, who grasps it like a life line. 'Well, if you have anything left of someone you loved, wouldn't you cherish it?', Rina quickly slipped her hand to the necklace concealed by her undershirt; the last thing her mother gave her…

"If there is a key," Fili quizzically turns his head to the side, "there must be a door."

"Obviously…" Astrid mutters before being elbowed by Lana.

"Be nice."

Gandalf points to the paper in front of him. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

Kili, sweet young Kili, says the most obvious thing to have graced their ears yet, "There's another way in."

Rina quickly crosses her arms before looking at the youngest prince.

"That's typically what a 'hidden passage' means." The young prince's face flushed. She turned to look at the rest of the company.

"Since dwarf doors are invisible when closed and often have some very specific circumstances that need to be met to open, we will need to find someone who knows how to read it quickly."

Everyone, including Astrid and Lana, looked at her strangely.

"And how," Throin suspiciously said, "do you know the workings of dwarf doors? And that our wizard does not yet know it's secrets?"

Rina, uncertain of what to say but not wanting to back down, continues to stare at the dwarf. Their contest is interrupted when Gandalf clears his voice.

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage but if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

Ori quickly puts two and two together, "That's why we need a burglar!"

"Hmmm, and a good one too. An expert I'd imagine." Bilbo grabs his suspenders and rolls onto the heels of his feet.

Gloin leans toward the hobbit, "And are you?"

"Am I what?" He looks puzzled at the red head's question.

Oin gets a wide grin across his face as Bilbo's becomes even paler, "He said he's an expert!"

"Me? No. No, no, no, no—I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life!"

Balin shakes his head, "I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material."

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves, " Dwalin casts his eyes on the host then the trio of girls in the corner, "Or for womenfolk who should stay safe at home."

At this dig Astrid, who had been previously held back by Lana, seeths with anger and lets Dwalin know a piece of her mind as the whole company starts squabbling amongst themselves. Lana does her best to calm her adoptive sister, but is failing miserably.

Rina, who was still being watched carefully by Throin, stands silently, waiting for them to be put in their place. Quickly a shadow appears over the room, emanating from the wizard.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is! Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage."

He turns to Thorin, who is still not convinced about the females.

"Each of those girls is an asset to this quest. Astrid is unparalleled in craftsmanship and her strength would only be matched by you or Master Dwalin."

Dwalin has the decency to look shocked while Astrid puffs up slightly at the wizard's praise.

"Lana is nimble and would make a very good scout on the journey with Bilbo. She is skilled with medical herbs and I'm sure would love to apprentice under Master Oin."

Oin, for once hearing what was said, turns to the blushing Lana, "Another set of hands would be helpful. Do you know medicines for cuts and wounds?"

Lana nods, "I also know quite a few remedies for burns and poisons."

"Good, then I won't have to waste time with the basics." Oin turns back to Gandalf, "I'll teach her what I can."

"And what about her? The human woman." Thorin nods over to where Rina stands.

Rina, worried at what Gandalf could come up with for her, begs the Valar it will be something she can live up to.

"Rina is a Star-seer."

Her eyes shoot toward the wizard questioningly. 'What on earth is a Star-seer?'

"I will not have that accursed elf magic be a part of this quest!" Thorin snarls at the wizard.

"You know first hand what power Star-seers can have. Whether you like the type of magic or not, you know it would be an asset to the company. There's a lot more to all four of them than appearances suggest. And Mr. Baggins has got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself. You must trust me on this."

Everyone held their breath, waiting for Thorin's response. Eventually he exhals through his nose, "Very well. We will do it your way."

Bilbo, panicked by the turn of events, quickly shuffles toward the company, "No no no, please!"

Thorin, either not hearing the hobbit or just ignoring him, motions to Balin, "Give him the contract and write up more for the others."

"Well then, we're off!" Bofur cheerfully calls before rising from his seat.

Balin pulls the ready contract from the sleeve of his coat and hands it to the baffled hobbit, "It's just the usual; Summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

"F-funeral arrangements?!"

Bilbo walks into the hall as Throin whispers to Gandalf. Astrid and Lana quickly sit down on either side of their friend.

"I'm still not happy with going on this quest, especially with a dragon involved," Astrid grumbles.

Lana's eyes twinkle with excitement, "But it does seem to be an interesting adventure doesn't it?"

"Just remember our saying," Rina looks between the two before all three of them spoke at once.

"Protectors, Friends, Sisters."

All three smiles fondly before Bilbo's voice becomes louder.

"…'terms: cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding 1/14th—"

"Now it will be 1/17th!" Chimed Balin.

"—1/17th of total profit if any.' Seems fair,, 'Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including, but not limited to'… lacerations… evisceration… incineration?"

Bofur grins, "Oh aye! He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye!"

Rina starts to make her way to the hatted dwarf, "Bofur…"

"You alright laddie?" Balin leans forward to get a better look at the hobbit.

Bilbo lets out a deep breath, "Feel a bit faint…"

"Think furnace with wings!"

Rina scoots behind the other dwarves desperately reaching towards her target, "Bofur."

"I-I need air." Bilbo starts swaying.

"Flash of Light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

"Bofur!" Rina manages to get a hold of his ear, "You aren't helping anything!"

Everyone looks towards the hobbit who is now oddly quiet. He looks blankly back at everyone…

"Nope."

…and falls onto the floor.

"Oh very helpful Bofur." Gandalf chastises.

Rina, who still has a hold of his ear, quickly orders him to help move their poor host to the sitting room.

"Couldn't you have just put it in a nicer way?"

Bofur shrugs, "I told him the truth of it, don't know what's the big deal of it all. He'd have to face it sooner or later."

"The 'big deal of it all' is that he is a hobbit, and most hobbits are easily frightened of adventure let alone adventure with the possibility of death."

After they got him settled in one of his armchairs with Gandalf by his side, she heads back into the dinning room.

Thorin and Balin are standing in the hallway, just outside the room, while a few of the company were still at the table along with Lana and Astrid.

"Is what Master Gandalf said really true about you?" Ori quietly questioned.

Fili and Kili look on smoking their pipes, obviously wanting to know the answers as well.

Lana, who seemed to have no issue talking to them due to their similar ages, nods her head, "We live just south of Bree. Astrid is one of the most well known craftsmen between the Blue and Misty Mountains. People come from far and wide to get her work."

Fili removes his pipe, "And of your skills?"

"Well, best I can remember, my amad and adad were always singing when I was a child, so I was always a dancer. So knowing how to be quick and quiet is a must. As far as the herbs, when you live with a smith, even a half dwarven one, you can expect to deal with your fair share of burns."

"And Rina? Is she really a Star-seer?" Kili excitedly looks toward the white haired woman.

Lana, sensing Rina's tension, quickly diverts his question with one of her own, "What is a Star-seer? I heard Master Thorin say it was an Elvish magic. We have never met any elves and thus know little about them."

Ori's eyes dart around the room, making sure the older dwarves were not in earshot. Being the academic he is, quickly spills into his explanation quietly .

"Dori says that we shouldn't care about the histories of elves anymore since we aren't allied with, but I found some tomes in Bree during one of our merchant caravan runs. A Star-seer is a specific type of seer typically found in the older Elvish families. It can be connected to any part of nature. The most well known one from modern days is Lady Galadriel, who is a Water-seer."

Astrid nods, "So a Star-seer can see possible futures in the stars."

Ori shakes his head, "Not quite. See, each type of seer sees different types of things. The other two recorded in the book I found, besides Lady Galadriel, were a Star-seer and an Earth-seer, though I couldn't find their names."

Rina felt her skin tingle at the mention of these unknown people.

"The Earth-seer could communicate with nature and find out what was happening at that exact moment somewhere else. There would have to be living plant-life where she wanted to see, but there was no limit on the distance she could see otherwise. The book said that she eventually sailed to the West."

Ori leans back in his chair, everyone waiting with baited breath, "The Star-seer is a different story. She could look into the stars and see what's best described as a rough path that the future would take. Where a Water-seer sees all possible outcomes with clarity, a Star-seer sees what path the world will take but not the details of it."

Rina notices the young dwarf look towards the princes, who weren't quite understanding what he was saying.

"For instance, a Water-seer may see a possibility of a famine, where it happens, how many are affected but can also see a bountiful harvest at the same point in time for the same people. Both are possible but only one will for sure happen. A Star-seer can see if something good or bad is going to happen but doesn't know the exact details at all."

"Ahh," Fili and Kili both smile, finally grasping what the scholar was saying. At the explanation, Kili turns to Rina, "So are you a Star-seer?"

Rina shuffles a little, uncomfortable with the somewhat, white lie, "Well, I've not called myself that, but it is very similar to what I can see. So I guess I am."

Everyone got quiet as their host's words drift into the room,

"You've got the wrong hobbit."

Rina looks to the hallway just in time to see Bilbo retreat back to his room. Knowing how confusing all this is for the hobbit, she signs in sympathy. With her keen hearing she can make out voices from the hallway.

"It appears we have lost our burglar, probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toymakers, hardly the stuff of legend…"

"There are a few warriors amongst us."

The reverence Thorin held for Balin always amazed her when watching the movie. It wouldn't surprise her if Balin filled that father figure for him since he lost his father many years ago.

"Old warriors…"

"I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them they answered.

She could feel the pride swelling up inside the dwarf king.

"Loyalty, honor, a willing heart; I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this, you have a choice. You have done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the blue mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

Now that she was in the story, Rina couldn't help but wonder if Balin already feared for Thorin and the Dragon-Sickness that ran in his family.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice Balin. Not for me."

Balin sighs deeply, "Then we are with you laddie. We will see it done."

She can hear a hand clasping a shoulder before Balin continues.

"Now lets get those other contracts wrote up."

The two of them make their way back into the dinning room.

"Mind if I use your paper and quill Ori?"

"Not at all Master Balin! Go right ahead."

After getting everything set up, Balin motions for the girls to sit across from him.

"Now Thorin, do you think it would be best to set them up individually or together as we did for the Ri brothers?"

Throin, who stood in the corner with his arms crossed, shrugs at the question.

"Since they live together and are close, I think a joint contract would do just fine."

Balin wrote down the introduction to the contract before turning back to the girls, "Alright now, spell out your names for me to make sure I get the spelling of it right. If it isn't spelled correctly, the contract is no good."

He points to Astrid, "You first dearie."

"Astrid. A-S-T-R-I-D."

He waits for a moment, then looks at her again, "Do you want to put any type of surname? Do you have a dwarvish one? Or one of men?"

Astrid stiffened, "Just Astrid is fine."

"Very well. And you lass?"

"Lana. L-A-N-A."

"Very good, and you miss—"

"She is not to be included on the contract."

Throin's voice froze everyone in their spot. Rina feels a cold chill run down her spine, her mind filling with self doubt she thought she had gotten over. Yet it seems Throin's rejection of her reopened a wound she didn't think she still had.

"What do you mean I won't be included? I'm more than happy to put my skills to use and my life on the line! What about me do you have a problem with?!"

His eyes darken as he glowers at the woman, "The fact you are a woman with elvish magic does not seem like an asset to me. In fact it does the opposite. You are a fragile human who wouldn't last one day out in the wilds, so why would I want that liability?"

Astrid watches as Rina's face falls. She thinks back to a day long ago when a grey clad wizard brought a helpless human girl into her home… She thought the same as Thorin does now, but if only he knew. She bristles in defense of her friend.

"You unfeeling— You have no idea of how deeply Rina cares for the Dwarves of Erebor, how much she wants to help you, the terrible things she's been through! She—"

Rina turns to the blonde, shaking her head, "It's alright Astrid. He's right… I may know how to fight, but I'll never be as strong as a dwarf. And if I was him, I wouldn't trust elvish magic either."

She moves to the archway of the room, "I'm going to go see what I can remember seeing. I'll write down what I can find out about the quest and I'll give it to you."

Rina finally leaves the room, making her way outside to sit under the stars.

Astrid, still shaking in anger, looks toward the two older dwarves. Balin looks shocked and saddened while Thorin just looks neutral.

"How can you be so heartless! She would literally give anything for this company!"

"That is the point," Thorin evenly states, "She is a human girl, barely a woman based on her looks. If she goes with us she stands less of a chance of surviving than that hobbit. It is better for her in the long run to stay here."

He uncrosses his arms and makes for the hallway where Dwalin sits sharpening his axes.

"Have them sign the contract if they still wish. We will need to rest well tonight. We will be leaving at first light tomorrow."

As he leaves the room, Balin looks between the two girls, "I'm sorry about your friend, but we must follow what Throin says. Do you still wish to sign?"

Lana looks at Astrid, "I think she would want us to go with or without her."

Astrid slowly nods before turning toward the contract, signing her name and then handing the quill to Lana. Once they both sign, they make their way into the living room. Lana, looking out the slightly open window, sees Rina quietly look toward the sky.

Throin and Dwalin walk into the room, talking in hushed tones. Throin splits from his friend and leans against the fireplace, lighting his pipe. Soon the others file in, finding spots to sit and enjoy the evening with their pipeweed

A few minutes pass and Kili, who shyly smiles at Lana and goes to sit next to her to Astrid's displeasure, and Gloin, who stands near the mantel with Throin, finally complete the company. Slowly a deep humming could be heard resonating in the room. The fire crackles and fills the room with the scent of pine as Throin's voice vibrates in the air.

 _Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away 'ere break of day_

 _To find our long forgotten gold._

Soon the voices of the other dwarves blend together into a deep rich melody.

 _The pines were roaring on the height,_

 _The winds were moaning in the night._

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light._

As the dwarves finish their verse, a quivering voice could be heard faintly.

 _The bells were ringing in the dale_

 _And men they looked up with faces pale;_

 _The dragon's ire more fierce than fire_

 _Laid low their towers and houses frail._

Lana looks out the window recognizing the voice immediately and tears up, "Oh Rina."

She turns to her sister, "Astrid, she's crying, we have to help—"

Astrid puts her arm up to block Lana from moving further, "Someone's already going."

She nods toward the door, "She'll be okay."

 _The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

 _The dwarves they heard the tramp of doom._

 _They fled their hall to dying fall_

 _Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

Rina looks at the twinkling stars blur together in her tears, continuing on this sad song of loss and yet hope. Maybe she wasn't enough for this quest. Fine. So what if her ten years of training was for nothing, this isn't about her. It's about them. Those three blockheaded dwarves that had wormed their way into her heart since she was a child that were doomed to die.

'If I have to follow them by myself I will, I have to save them.'

 _Far over the misty mountains grim_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns dim_

 _We must away, ere break of day,_

 _To win our homes and gold from him._

As her voice fades into the night she sniffles and rubs her nose. Suddenly a handkerchief is dangling in front of her. Quickly she takes it with a mumbled word of thanks.

"If you were to go, I wouldn't be able to guarantee your safety."

She laughs humorlessly, "Trust me when I say, I know exactly how dangerous this mission is Master Throin."

Looking up, she sees his arms crossed. His long hair falling like silk around his shoulders as he looks at her down his broad nose. His eyes seem to shine even brighter in the starlight as he looks into hers, searching for something. After a while, he seems to find what he is looking for.

"I do not think it wise, but if you are certain, I will have Balin write up a contract for you. Know this Miss Rina, I do not trust you fully as of yet. If I think you become a danger to any of my company, I will not hesitate to remove you. Do you understand."

She hurriedly nods, "Yes I do."

He moves back to the hobbit hole, then hesitates. Slowly he turns around.

"What is it?" Rina looked at him in question.

"Why do you feel so deeply for us? Most men do not care or know our songs. Why do you?"

She stops moving, truly thinking back to her first time reading the hobbit. 'Why did dwarves resinate so much with me?'

Her mothers face came to mind, then her father's. Thorin watchs her place a hand on the faded scar on her left cheek, watches as she steels herself to answer.

"My home was not a nice one. The only person I could ever really count on was my mother. You see, my father might have looked like a man, but he was a monster."

Her face darkens and her fists tighten at the mention of the man.

"My earliest memories are of him belittling and physically harming my mother. She tried to shield me from it, always making herself the target of his anger, even when I was the one who caused it. It could be something as simple as me saying I wanted to go into the woods and he would just lash out."

She shakes her head, as if to banish the thoughts. Throin still stands quietly, evaluating the woman in front of him.

"When I first heard about Erebor I was about eight, and your people's desire to someday return to the mountain… even if it meant facing a dragon, it inspired me. If you could risk taking on a dragon, then maybe I could face my father and protect my mother. When I was nineteen, I finally did it."

She lifts her fist and gave a half hearted smile to the dwarf.

"Punched the bastard square in the jaw. But what I didn't see was the glass bottle he had on the counter. He slammed it down, breaking it, and slashed at my face. I can remember seeing my mother's face over mine, tears spilling out of her eye. I couldn't move, couldn't hear, all I could do was watch her cry. Then it all faded to black."

She pulls herself off the ground, dusting off her skirt.

"When I woke, my father was gone. I never saw him again. So to sum it up, knowing your plight gave me the courage to change mine."

Rina watches as he mulls over this information. Slowly he looked back up, meeting her eyes.

"And where is your mother now?"

He watches as her eyes fill with sadness and longing.

"Dead. She died eleven years ago"

He winces at his carelessness, "I am sorry for your loss."

She shakes her head again, "Don't be, those last five years just me and her were the best. She got very sick after my father disappeared but we managed to have fun. Though I do miss her."

"Rina? You okay?" Lana and Astrid tentatively open the round door, peering out into the night.

"Yes, I'm fine now. I'll be in in just a moment." She turns back to the dwarf and curtsies, "Thank you for the handkerchief and the chance to go with the company."

He bows his head, "You are welcome. Let us get Balin to write up the contract and sign it, we must head out early in the morn. Best get some rest."

They walked back into Bag End and Rina was pulled into a big hug with her friends. After they finally let her go, with many of the dwarrows laughing at the spectacle, she finds Balin with a contract ready to sign.

"What made you think he'd change his mind?"

Balin whispers to her, "Lass, you didn't see the look in his eyes when we heard you sing. As soon as I saw that look and watched him move to the door, I knew you'd be coming."

Thorin watches over her shoulder as she signs, "Rhiannon Heddwyn?"

"That is my full name, Rina is what Lana and Astrid have always called me."

He grunts before turning to the rest of the room, "Alright everyone, to bed. We leave at dawn."

Everyone finds spots to sleep for the night, though the girls get the guest room to share. According to Balin it wasn't right for a dwarrow to take a bed if a dam had to sleep on the floor or in a chair. Huh, who knew dwarves were chivalrous.

As she lay between a sleeping Astrid and Lana she couldn't help but smile, 'Step 1: Convince the blockhead to let us go with them. Success.'

* * *

 **"** **Misty Mountains" by the Dwarf cast from the movie**

 **The three verses Rina sings are from the full version of "The Misty Mountains" from the book with one minor word change. In the last verse I thought it would reflect more on who the dwarves are in the movie by replacing the word "harps" with "homes". (it would go by the same tune as in the song)**

 **Reviews:**

 **ShadowBatt** **: Thank you! I'm glad you like my OCs so far!**


End file.
